Final Fantasy: Scarlet Eyes
by Dark Eva
Summary: UPDATED CHAPTER 11. A boy living in happyness. A girl running from the hate her own name brings. Related by blood and destiny, these two shall meet where the seeds of the future are grown. A lone wolf, with scarlet eyes.R&R plz!
1. The destined

Final Fantasy VIII: Scarlet Eyes. 

Author's rants: Hi readers. O.K first of all, this is a re-write of something I started on fan fiction under another name (Sandrock), however the plot is completely different. All that's the same is the names of the characters and some of the weapon names. A lot of FF8 fan fiction readers might this kind of fic has been done to death, but don't let first impressions deceive you, this fic is very different.

Inspirations for this Fic :

Final Fantasy VIII the game (Duh!)

Final Fantasy 8 Continues By Dragoness Eve (Read it, it's brilliant!)

Enjoy! Dark Eva!

Chapter 1: The Destined.

            It is now eighteen years since the defeat of the Sorceress Ultimicia at the hands of the six heroes who prevented Time Compression and in doing so saved the world. Squall and Rinoa got married a year after the sorceress' defeat and had a son. His name is Tyranis, he's now seventeen and a student at the Balamb Garden military school. His parents are instructors there and are considered the best in the world.

***

            It's dawn, and the sun has just risen over the town of Balamb. The summer breeze is blowing through the open window of a young man's bedroom. He stirs as the gentle wind strokes his face, but then he resumes his deep sleep. A voice from downstairs disturbs this tranquility.

"Tyranis! You'll be late for school! Today's your field exam! MOVE IT!!!" Screamed his mother Rinoa.        

He observed that his that his mother had a knack for disturbing him whenever possible, but he knew he had to get moving.

            He slipped out of bed and pulled on his Balamb Garden uniform. He looked into the mirror in the corner of his room. He saw black hair, spiked up all over and piercing blue eyes that twinkled like diamonds at night. He liked his eyes. They were his father's eyes; they reflected reds and oranges easily but stood out best against the black of his hair. He was now as tall as Squall, which made his father very insecure. He wore a shiny silver ring which his father had given him. His father had said it was called 'Griever'. His thoughts then turned today, his field exam and the chance to become a SeeD.

            SeeD where the Garden's elite Special Forces unit. Only the most gifted students were selected to be SeeD's. Tyranis dreamed of being a SeeD, like his father. Traveling all over the world, going on missions, discovering new forms of monster and magic and most of all G.F's

            The Guardian Forces (or G.F's) were mythical beasts, which upon capturing, a person can summon to aid them in battle. Tyranis had two G.F's, although he didn't capture them, they were given to him.

            Squall and Rinoa, along with the other four heroes: Zell, Quistis, Irvine and Selphie, had let all their G.F's free. However, Squall and Rinoa kept one each, without the others knowledge, incase an emergency. But no such emergency ever came up, so they were given to Tyranis.

            His father had given him Shiva, mistress of Ice. He'd only every summoned it once. He quickly that the summoning of a Guardian Force required a great deal of skill. He made this discovery whilst spending a week in the Balamb infirmary, with broken ribs, after being blasted through a wall by Shiva.

            His mother gave him the G.F, Carbuncle. She thought it would be useful, he thought is was dumb. It couldn't even attack, all it could do was cast some kind of shield over people, he never even bothered trying to summon it. Time to go.

            He was ready, he ran down the stairs and went into the kitchen where he saw his father feeding Angelo Rinoa's infamous 'breakfast surprise'. Tyranis sat down at the table and begun nibbling at a piece of toast. He didn't feel hungry. He was excited or worried or both. His dad looked over at his son eating the toast and thought of a Moomba chewing a bone.

"Tyranis, about your field exam today -"

            Tyranis sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, I know, the mission is to successfully run through the cave and make it back to the entrance, I've got loads of blizzard spells, so I'll be fine."

"Good, now before I forget ..." His dad reached for something under the table. "I thought I had the only one, but after a few years of searching I found this one."

            Squall passed his son a Revolver Gunblade, it had sheath and a belt strap. Tyranis marveled at it. He unsheathed it and waved it around.

"This is so cool, thanks dad!" He sheathed it and attached it to his belt.

"Now remember, you've got me for magical arts, period six." Tyranis never understood why his father always insisted on reminding him of his schedule, he knew it. His mom should be reminding him any time n-

            A Head popped through the door.

"And me period seven for History; we're studying the sorceress."

"Eh, great mom, see ya later."

            He barged out the door and ran down the street to the town entrance. He loved his mom and dad, but sometimes they were really quirky, it was hard to believe they defeated a sorceress. He caught sight of his combat instructor, Mr. Dincht.

"S'up Tyranis, remember, after registration come straight to the main entrance. I'm your support at the Fire Cavern, I'll be waiting." Zell said this in his usual overstressed accent that everyone had grown to love.

            Tyranis nodded and continued running. Thoughts rushed through his head, about his dad. He too went to the Fire Cavern for his field exam, his dad had told him that G.F called Ifrit lived there. Did the G.F return to that place? He tried to block these thoughts, they wouldn't help him pass this exam.

            He reached the Garden's entrance, it still was very much the same as when his father was a student, its shiny blue roof still was clear enough so the clouds danced across it, then disappeared off the edge of the roof which carried a sea-blue tint. Watching the many dancers make there way across the roof, Tyranis remembered all the times he'd spent staring at this sight in his first term in the Garden, this was his comfort, his release when he had no other to confide in. He heard the registration bell ring. Shit.

            He ran into the Garden, dashed down the main hallway into the elevator and hammered the '2F' button with his finger. Once the elevator had reached the second floor, he ran down the corridor into his registration class, he stopped fast. A tall slim figure stood in front of him, tapping her foot.

"Well well, Mr. Leonhart, late again I see. It seems you'll be as tardy in the second term as you were in the first." He saw Professor Quistis Trepe scribbled something on the registration form.

"Would it be possible to ... eh ... overlook this?" said Tyranis pleadingly.

            Quistis flicked her hair over one shoulder and made a sarcastic expression, the same one she always used when Tyranis said something stupid.

"What, and deny you yet another tardy to add to your ever-growing collection, hmmm , I think not."

            The rest of the class snickered. Tyranis often wondered if she enjoyed being such a 'Bad-Ass'.

"Now take your seat." She said sternly.

"Yes Lady Bichtalot." He thought. Then he wondered if she could read minds. He took his seat  next to Ariana.

            Ariana Trepe, was Quistis' daughter and Tyranis' best friend in the Garden. Ariana's father was a world renowned Estherian scientist. He and Quistis met nineteen years ago and where Wed shortly after meeting. However, when Ariana was four, her father took ill from the rare poison from a monster he'd been researching. Quistis nursed him for months and exhausted every resource available to try and cure him. He died on their sixth wedding anniversary.

            Tyranis sat at his desk and sighed. He looked over at Ariana. She had her mother's figure. She wore black, knee-high boots, a red skirt that just reached the tips of her boots. Above the waist, she wore an under buttoned black shirt with a red leather coat. She kept her strawberry blonde hair in a similar style than her mother; a pony tail that split into two at the end.

"Morning Ariana."

"Morning T. Today's your big day. I've already done my field exam, trust me it's easy." She smiled and raised her eyebrows.

"Thanks Araina." He smiled back, they were now staring at each other.

"O.K settle down class!" Quistis voice reminded Ariana and Tyranis how long they'd been staring at each other. 

            Tyranis blushed as he sat forward. Ariana glanced over and saw his red face.

"Oh T." She thought. She noticed he was looking at her. She snapped her head back round to face the front. "Still just a boy."

***

            At the Galabadian city of Dollet and girl in black moved swiftly through the night. Galabadia was about four hours behind Balamb so sunrise would be coming soon. The girl walked briskly through the streets and headed in the direction of the peer. She had a boat to catch. Just then, two Galabadian soldiers approached her, she sneered at them, they stank of gin and whisky.

"Hey there little lady." One of the drunks said, spraying a noxious odor all over the girl.

"What's a little girl like you doing out at a time like this." The other said.

            The one that spoke first came up behind her and grabbed her arm. She span round and punched him in the face, he was floored. The  other one drew his sword and took a swing at her, she dodged easily and drew her own sword and sliced his arm off, his blood spilled all over the ground. He fell to the ground howling in pain. She decided to be merciful and cast sleep on both of them. She stood over their unconscious bodies.

"I'm no one's 'Little Girl'. The name's Scarlet."

            Scarlet hated Dollet, it was so run-down and filled with drunken morons like those two. She continued walking until she reached the peer. She looked around, she saw a man waving at her near a wooden shed marked 'Cargo'. She approached him.

"Are all my possessions here." She said coldly.

"Yes Miss. Leonhart. You may board the vessel."

            She gave the man a nod. This was a sign of respect, probably the greatest one you'd get from Scarlet Leonhart. She was tall and slim, with black, waist length hair tide in a pony tail. She wore black boots, black jeans, a black shirt and a full length black leather jacket. She got her name from her eyes. She had piercing scarlet eyes that were visible at night.

            She boarded the vessel. As she had hoped this one wasn't very busy so she could most likely sit alone, the way she liked it. She sat down on a chair and put her feet up on the chair opposite. 

"Wonder how my brother Squall is?" She thought to herself. "Hope this, Tyranis guy doesn't turn out to be a big ass hole. This could be interesting, me being the aunt of someone my own age."

            Scarlet Leonhart, or Scarlet Loire. She was the daughter of Squall Leonhart's father, Laguna and his wife Ruby. Laguna was the president of the vast capital of Esther. When Scarlet was born, it was decided that she would take Squall's name as oppose to Laguna's because of the growing political pressure mounting against the Loire family. Laguna had feared an assignation attempt may have been mounted against his daughter if anyone new she was a Loire. So it was arranged between Squall and his father that when Scarlet was seventeen she would come live with Squall and his family. Scarlet knew all of her dad's plan, she had no objections to living with her half brother. All she cared about was attending the Garden.

            Scarlet never really got on with her parents. She was a lone wolf. At school she was top of her class, and although people wanted to be her friend, she'd never allow it. Such trivial bonds would only get in her way of becoming a great warrior. Her parents objected to her being a fighter. It took an intervention from her half brother to get her father to allow her enroll into the Garden. She was grateful that Squall had made him agree, but, at the same time sad that her father didn't respect her enough to trust her decision.

            On the other side of the vessel, Scarlet could hear some people talking about the Loire family.

"Their all liars and cheats." One spat.

"Yeah, what idiots voted for them to be the leaders" Another added.

            Scarlet clasped the hilt of her blade tight, but then let go of it. They were fools, unworthy of the touch of her Dra'kan blade. Her father had had it specially made for her when he agreed to let her enroll into the Garden. It was a long, sharp blade that was made from the hardest Red Dragon Scales her father's men could find. The hilt was made of pure Titanium and it had the Leonhart family symbol attached to a chain that hung off the end of the hilt. 

            The vessel trip was as comfortable as could be expected for Scarlet, those idiots fell asleep and so she was left in piece to think about her future in Balamb. She had attended the newly built Esther Garden, there she completed her first term course and had passed her field exam. All she had to do now was complete her second term and then the SeeD exam. 

            She figured she was about a half hour away from Balamb Island. Suddenly the Vessel started to rock violently. A few of the passengers were thrown to the side of the deck. A crewman ran down from the upper deck screaming. One of the other crewmen grabbed him and shook him to his senses.

"What is it man?"

"Sea Dragon, a huge Sea Dragon." He squeaked in terror.

            Scarlet grabbed her sword and walked slowly up the stairs. Some stupid sea beast wasn't going to interrupt her important trip. She flung open the hatch. The rain beat down hard on her face. She looked up at the giant beast. It was a serpent-like creature with glowing blue scales and a golden rim round its mouth.

"Hmmm." She pondered over this creature. "Scan." 

            She clasped her hands together. In her mind she could see information about this creature appearing. It was the Guardian Force, Leviathan. It looked down on her and its azure eyes twinkled. Scarlet then felt a voice inside her head.

: Are you a chosen? : It moaned.

"I don't understand, get out of my head!" She screamed.

: I must be sure : It hissed.

            The beast leant its head back. Scarlet wasn't even sure how long it was, she suspected most of its body was still hidden under the water. She turned round and saw that Balamb was in sight. She turned back to the G.F and saw that its mouth was wide open, revealing its impressive number of fangs. A strange blue aura surrounded the Leviathan. She saw energy building in its mouth.

"Auroara Typhoon." It howled.

            A giant wave of blue energy shot out the G.F's mouth and moved closer to Scarlet. She drew her Dra'Kan sword and stood ready.

"Here we go ..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------                   

            Was it crap, was it great? R&R and tell me! Next chapter will be up very soon. Dark Eva!


	2. Arrival

Final Fantasy VIII: Scarlet Eyes

Author's rants: Well, hope you all liked the first chapter. Scarlet is so cool, I loved writing about her. Oh, Final Fantasy VIII doesn't belong to me (Sadly), it belongs to Squaresoft. However, this story belongs to me so don't steal it.

Chapter 2: New Arrival.

            The flow of blue energy had nearly reached the vessel. Scarlet was taken by surprise. That Guardian's attack was meant to be 'Tsunami', not some energy wave. She was getting too distracted, she resumed her 'En Guard' position. She waved her Dra'Kan blade round in a circle. A red aura followed the tip of the blade and it formed a circle. The circle started glowing a ferocious shade of crimson.

"Reflect!" She yelled.

            The massive beam of energy hit the crimson spell. The beam was split into two and each of these smaller beams were directed away from the vessel and into the water by the spell. The blue energy disappeared into the water. The Levithan roared. Scarlet saw something pierce through the water. The beast's tail flicked at her, she moved aside quickly. The stinger on the end of it scraped all the way down the side of the vessel, before the tail swiftly went underwater. The rain was unforgiving to Scarlet. It beat down harder than before, further impairing her vision, it would be hard to see if the tail was moving. Without warning the G.F lunged it's head forward at Scarlet. She held her blade out in front of her, preparing to block, but she wasn't sure if the blade would hold. Just before it hit the sword, it stopped dead and begun it's mind speak with Scarlet.

: Your are a fearless warrior, young one. You are worthy of my protection. :

            The Leviathan's body shot underwater. The rain stopped and Scarlet wiped off the droplets from her face. The sun shone down her, its rays were pleasant to her. Just then a small blue sphere, no bigger than a marble, shot out of the water and hovered in front of Scarlet. She peered down into this small marvel. It looked like there was something moving inside it, the G.F? She reached out to it touch and the sphere flew into her palm and sank into skin, leaving her with a tingling sensation.

            The other passengers and the hysterical crewman came up to the deck. 

"Well, did you see the Dragon young lady?" They asked.

            She decided it was better left unknown to these people.

"What 'Dragon', that guy must've been drunk." She lied.

"No I swear, it was there."

            Scarlet pushed passed the other passengers and resumed her seat in the lower deck. Her thoughts were exited. Her first Guardian, Leviathan. But what was all that about 'chosen'? And 'worthy of protection?

"And why did you change your attack?" She said out loud, unintentionally.

: Because I have the power to do so. :

"You can speak?"

            It gave no answer then, nor during the rest of the vessel trip. She arrived at Balamb port on time, despite the earlier incident. Her father had told her that Squall would meet her at the port. Did he even know what she looked like? She sat on a bench for about an hour. Then, a man in black approached her.

"You must be Scarlet." Said Squall.

            She gave him a nod. She gathered her three cases containing her belongings and Squall lead her to the car. She loaded her bags into the trunk. Squall sat in the drivers seat and Scarlet sat in the back.

"Ya know, you can sit in the front." He said sweetly

"No thank you, here is sufficient." She replied coldly

            Squall was a little hurt by this, but decided that maybe she was just a little nervous from being away from home. It was only a two minute drive from the port to the Leonhart residence. During this trip nothing was said between Squal and Scarlet. They pulled up in the drive and Squall carried her things into the house. They were greeted first my Angelo, who licked Scarlets's hand. In contrary to what Squall thought she would have done (Give the dog a kick.)she bent down and started petting him.

"His name's Angelo, he's really friendly." Said a female voice.

            Scarlet looked up to see a female figure standing before her. She wore a blue V cut dress with a black vest underneath. Her hair was shoulder length. Scarlet thought she was really pretty.

"Hi, Rinoa Leonhart, pleased to meet ya."

"Scarlet Loi-, Leonhart."

Squall saw that she nearly gave her away to Rinoa. Although Rinoa knew of this whole arrangement, if that had been someone else however, the consequences might have been greater.

"You'll have to be careful." Squall said. "Only Rinoa and I know who you really are."

"And your son, Tyranis, isn't it?" She asked inquisitively.

"Yes Tyranis. He doesn't know who you are, we've told him his cousin will be staying with us, we thought it would be easier than saying his aunt." Squall replied.

"Very true. And the Garden, when will I start?"

"Tomorrow, you'll only miss the first day, nothing much." Rinoa replied, a little surprised at her enthusiasm.

            Scarlet frowned at this, she had just got here and already she was missing out on important training, unacceptable.

"One more thing, where will I sleep?"

            Squall led Scarlet up the stairs into the spare room, which was across the hall from Tyranis'. The room had: a bed, a set of drawers, a desk and chair and wardrobe. The walls were a blue color that Scarlet didn't like. That was the first thing that had to go. Squall showed her around the rest of the house, telling her all the important things; what time meals were served ect. He then lead her back to the room.

"This is your room now, so feel free to move things around however you want."

"Thank you. I will." She nodded respectfully.

            Squall sensed she may need some time on her own, he knew how that felt. He left the room and shut the door behind him. Now Scarlet could unpack. She opened the first suitcase, it was her clothes, all black or some other dark colour. She layed out a set of clothes for tomorrow and put the rest in her wardrobe. Next case, her various potions and supplies. She put all of these things in the drawers. She had about twenty potions, five pheonix downs and a megelixer, plus her Gil, which came to about 1200, alright for someone who was only level 16. Final case, her beloved books. Art of Chocobo raising, White magic, Weapon master's guide to Weapon maintainence and Combatants Guide to fighting were just a few of the titles in her vast collection. She put these in the drawers in her desk. All that was left now in the last case was her spare weapons. A dagger, some arrows, a bow and a pair of spiked gloves. She found some pins and hung these and her Dra'Kan blade on the wall. Looks like that was her done.

            She jumped onto her new bed, nice and soft. She lay there for a while until she heard a knock at the door.

"May I come in?" Rinoa's voice whispered. Scarlet has hesitant to answer.

"Eh, sure."

            Rinoa walked in holding a book of some sort. She gazed over to the weapons dangling off her lovely blue walls and then gazed back over to Scarlet.

"Love what you've done with the place." Rinoa joked. Scarlet gave no response. "Erm, well I saw how unhappy you were when Squall told you you'd miss the first day, so I brought you this."

            Rinoa walked across the room and laid the book down on Scarlet's bed. Scarlet gazed over at the title of the book. "Introduction to Balamb Garden". At last, something useful. Scarlet smiled and then snatched the book and began reading. She looked over the page to Rinoa.

"Thank you Rinoa." said Scarlet, sincerely.

"No problem, i'll leave you alone now, dinners at six. Oh and Tyranis will be home in about two hours."

            Rinoa left the room and closed the door. Scarlet scanned through the first page, committing all the information to memory.

***

            Tyranis and Zell had reached the entrance to the Fire Cavern. The grass surrounding the caves entrance was charred and bore the smell of hot ash. The actual entrance itself was just a hole in the cave, rimmed with jagged rock that gave the impression of the opened jaw of a fanged beast.  They stood outside waiting for the Garden Faculty members to arrive and debrief them. Zell leant against the wall while Tyranis planted himself down on the floor and pulled out a magazine from his bag.

            'Weapons Monthly Magazine'. He had them all, this was the latest issue. They don't sell then in Balamb anymore so he has to have them mailed from Timber, where they are produced. He flicked through the pages until he found what he was looking for,  Shear Trigger Gunblade. This updated model of the revolver would be useful. Dam, it requires four screws and a steel pipe. Tyranis rummaged through his bag, only two screws, no pipe, he'd have to kill some monsters on the way back. Two Garden Faculty members approached, Tyranis put the magazine away and stood to attention as did Zell.

"State your name and status." One of the robed figures said to Zell, at least it looked like he was speaking to Zell, it was hard to tell because of the large hast that covered their faces.

"Instructor Dincht, ID 81296481." Zell spoke after some hesitation. "I'm his backup" Tyranis stood forward.

"Tyranis Leonhart, Student ID 097832291." He sounded off.

"Indeed." The other figure replied, uninterested. "Now hear the rules: you enter the cavern here." He gestured at the jagged entrance. "Navigate  through the cave until you reach the end of the course then come back here, you have exactly thirty minutes to get there and back. Instructor Dincht will grade your performance, if you do not return to this point before your time expires, you will fail." The faculty member over emphasized the final three words, which made Tyranis uneasy. Tyranis gave an uncertain nod and he and his instructor entered the cave.

            Inside the cavern, the ceiling wasn't visible, the only light  came from the lava that ran along either side of a single pathway that seemed to go forever. This gave the effect of runway, Tyranis wondered what would be landing at the other side. They began running.

            As they got further down the cavern it became harder to breathe, fumes from the molten rock that surrounded them clogged in Tyranis' lungs and caused him to chocked on several. He caught sight of two small figures coming closer. He drew his Gunblade and got ready. As they got closer the subdued light from the lava illuminated their faces. They were small rounded balls of flame, they had defined faces that bore little red and orange fangs. Zell stood forward.

"Bombs. They feed on fire use –"

"Way ahead of you." Tyranis boasted.

            He held his blade in front of him and focused hard. A block of clear ice took for over one of the crimson creatures.

"Blizzard."

            The chunk of ice dropped unto the bomb, extinguishing its flames and leaving it flattened against the ground. Tyranis span round and prepared for a second Blizzard spell, but the second Bomb was already gone. It lay extinguished and bruised on the ground. Beside it stood Zell, crunching his knuckles. One hit K.O, he must be really strong. Tyranis had picked up a fire spell from his defeated monster, nothing special, but a spell never the less.

            They moved on, killing Bombs and the move vicious Red Bats that inhabited the Fire Cavern. The path reached its end, there was a small round circle of hardened rock on the ground. This used to be a pool of lava. Tyranis looked over to his Instructor.

"Is that where -"

"Yeah, your dad told me about it, Ifrit came up from in there and attacked your dad and Instructor Trepe." Zell still felt weird calling Quistis 'Instructor' after all they'd been through. "Come on, you've got ten minutes left, the path should be clearer this time."

            They turned round a ran back down the long path. Unbeknownst to them, cracks started forming in the hardened pool. A red claw burst through the rock, allowing lava to flow around the pool. Its claw had three bone white nails that dripped lava to the ground, melting it. Another claw came through the rock. The beast pulled itself up from the boiling liquid. It raised to snout to the air and took long sniffs. Human scent.

            Further along the cavern Zell and Tyranis could see the light of the entrance and the two faculty members in the distance. A welcome sight compared to the cave. Tyranis' breathing eased a little as he felt the fresher air enter his lungs. He heard something move behind him, it was running, he heard its feet smash off the ground. Then the noise ceased. A scarlet shadow leaped over their head and obstructed the light from the entrance. The light that escaped over the beast's figure defined its arched back and out spread wings. Its back carried large black spikes that's tips twinkled in the free light. It growled at the to humans. Zell looked at the creature attentively.

"What the hell is it?" Tyranis shouted.

"This is your exam, find out yourself." Zell replied.

"Oh, right." Tyranis thought for a moment. "Scan."

            Thoughts flooded into his head. Turned to shapes and these shapes turned to words. 'Crimson Raptor. Winged Beast. Weak Vs. Ice. Strong Vs. Fire. Hp. 5000.'

            This was by far the strongest monster that Tyranis had come across. He drew his blade and stood En guard. The Raptor shot a single ball of flame from its mouth. Tyranis hit with the blunt side of his Gunblade. The fire ball bouced off his blade and flew up to the ceiling, illuminating the jagged rocks that were there. The flame disappeared and there was a great rumble. Pointed spears fell from the ceiling and smashed against the ground. Tyranis darted between the falling spears, the Raptor wasn't so lucky. The falling rocks had pierced its wings and were pinning it the ground. The rumbling ceased. Tyranis looked on to his fallen pray. It was trying to chew its own wings of but its feeble head couldn't reach. It would be cruel to let it lay here like this. It ceased its frantic wriggling and lay still. Tyranis knew the other monsters would eat it alive if they saw it was weakened. It looked up at him with its scarlet eyes, begging for release. He held his blade high in the air and struck the monster. No more pain.

"Well done Tyranis." Zell spoke for the first time in a while. "Come on we're not done yet."

            They walked out of the Fire cavern. The Garden Faculty members gave what meager congratulations they could muster. Zell had to leave with the Faculty members, leaving Tyranis  to make his way back to the Garden alone.

            He still had an hour before next class. He walked along the paved path that lead back to the Garden. A small grey lizard, bout knee high approached him from the grass, Geezard.  He flicked it away with his blade cutting it in half. It drop some screws and a potion. 

That kill felt different for Tyranis, the Geezard had been the aggressor. But the Raptor just lay there while he took its life. Was he right to kill it? Who was he to decide what is worth living? Who can decide these things? 

Tyranis Leonhart had found his flaw as a fighter. He thought too much about the morality of the kill instead of just embracing the kill. Was he the only one who thought like this?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            What do you think? I'm trying to give the characters more personality by showing there thoughts about  themselves. Next chapter on its way, officially I will update every Monday unless I finish a chapter before then. Thanks for reading and please review!

Dark Eva.


	3. First Meeting

Final Fantasy VIII: Scarlet Eyes.

Author's rants: Woohoo! Third chapter already. Only three reviews *Sobs, oh well thanks to ll who did review.*.

Chapter 3:First Meeting.

Tyranis had arrived back in the Garden. Magical Arts class was nearly over, no point in going in now. He decided just to head straight up to History class.  He stood outside his mother's classroom. He knew she wouldn't be in their. She would be, as always, in the staffroom, chatting away to the other teachers. Even now his mother was still a socialite.

He wondered up and down the corridor aimlessly. He was so bored, Ariana would be in library, he couldn't go in there now. Dam. He stared up from the floor and noticed a flyer pinned on the wall.

'Final SeeD  Exam at the end of term. Get Revising!'

            Pointless. Graffiti already covered the bottom half of the paper. It would only be a few more days before it covered up the writing. The last report from the Garden, conducted by the Garden Faculty, of course, stated that: 'although class moral was down, exam results were getting higher.' So the class rebels are getting smarter, great.

            The bell sounded and the class door unlocked automatically. He walked in to the classroom and took his seat in the middle row. History, a moderate class for Tyranis, although he sat next to Trowa Maxwell, urgh. 

            Possibly the most obnoxious student in Balamb, Trowa Maxwell paraded around campus with his two cronies Troy and Lonze. Trouble followed the three, they were top of the list at every disciplinary meeting held each week by the Garden Faculty. Luckily those two idiots weren't in this class, but he still had to contend with Trowa.

            The rest of the class made there way in, followed by Mrs. Leonhart, Tyranis hated referring to his mother in this way. She took her seat at the head of the class. Araina sat up at the back with her friend Becca, this was one of the few classes in which they more than three desks apart. No sign of Trowa. She picked up her board pen and tapped it against the board, calling for silence. 

"O.K class, welcome to term two of Historical Studies." His mother always gave its full name. "This term we will be learning about the historical significance of Esther." She pulled down a huge map that was attached to the board. She picked up her wooden pointer and gestured it at the western region of the map. "O.K as you the capital of Esther is renowned for its -" Someone walked into the class.

            He strolled past the Instructor, not even looking at her. As he reached the end of her desk, Rinoa whipped her board pointer across his stomach.

"Mr. Maxwell, enjoy your previous class, or did you bother to attend that at all, I wonder." Rinoa smirked.    

"Whatever." He Shrugged. He strolled down the classroom and took his seat next to Tyranis. 

            He wore the full Balamb Garden uniform; his privileges of wearing what he wanted had been revoked by the disciplinary committee. His brown hair came over his forehead in a fringe and covered the right side of face. If you looked at Trowa face on, you could only see the left side of his face, with one hazel glaring at you.

"Look's like it's 'Mommy's' time of the month." He laughed. Tyranis clenched his teeth. He had to this for the rest of the class to refrain from hitting Trowa.

The next  hour or so was spent leaning about all of Esther's scientific achievements and cultural view points. Then they got on to the subject of Sorceresses. 

"O.K, now the first recorded Sorceress of Esther was Adel. She was -"

A hand rose, it was Trowa's.

"She was pretty evil, you're a sorceress too Miss, are you evil?" He said, half laughing. There where a few laughs in the class which were all quickly silenced from the glare in Rinoa's eyes.

"O.K Maxwell. Yes I'm am a sorceress, the last sorceress" She added. "And no I'm not generally evil, but continue this behaviour in my classroom and you'll just how evil a can be." She boomed. Trowa sat silent for the rest of the class.

After the bell rang, Tyranis met up with Ariana and Becca outside the class. Becca had English class next and headed of down the stairs to the English department. Tyranis and Ariana walked along the white corridor to the study hall. 

            The library had a new extension built on to it, that included a new study hall, giving more space in the library for books. The hall was like a large wooden box. The walls and ceiling were a horrible brown colour. It was filled with desks, and managed to seat about two-hundred people. This place was now used, instead of classrooms, for the written exams taken by pupils at the end of term. 

            The two students walked across the lime green carpet and seated themselves at the back of the hall, near the doors. They took some books out, so that when the teacher who had study hall duty came round, it would at least look like they were working.

"So spill, how did your field exam go?" She gasped.

"Oh fine, I guess."  Tyranis said. 

"Fine, but what happened?" Araina replied, unsatisfied with the previous answer "Where did you go? What did you kill? Come on Tyranis." She said giddily.

"Well it was the fire cavern and-"

"Really. Did you see Ifrit?" She interrupted "Did you get him? Oh my god let me see him."

"No I didn't see Ifrit, it was a Crimson Raptor I fought, but, I didn't really fight it."

"What do you mean?" She inquired, sounding concerned. "A Crimson Raptor is a pretty tough beast, I don't see how you could get past it without a fight."

            He told her everything. The ceiling falling, its wings being nailed to the ground and those eyes looking at him from the darkness, those horrible eyes. They begged for death. When he had finished Ariana gave out at sigh and changed the topic of conversation.

***

            At the picturesque country town of Timber, a young girl was helping her mother at her clinic.

"O.K, wrap the bandage round its leg carefully, watch not to put pressure on the wound." The older of the two said.

            The Chocobo lay on the sterile table. It was only about six months old. It wriggled around a little from tingling sensation from the local anaesthetic that Doctor Kinneas had given it. Her daughter Sonya, carefully wrapped the bandage round its wounded leg.

"There, all better." Said Sonya, petting the Chocobo's head. "How do you think this happened Mom?" 

            Selphie squinted her spectacles a little before taking them off and slipping them into the chest pocket on her white lab coat. 

"Looks like a car ran over its leg, good thing those kids found it and brought it here." Selphie said as she checked the little bird's eyes with a medical flash light.

"They're still waiting in reception, the kids I mean, should I go tell them the Chocobo's O.K?"

            Selphie gave her daughter a nod. Sonya walked out the double doors of the treatment room. Selphie finished her post operation examination, it would be fine. She pulled out her clip board and scribbled a few notes down. It would have to be released quite soon, before its mother gets too far away. She would send Sonya out to the forest with it tomorrow. Selphie looked down at the little Chocobo. She'd had twelve cases of Chocobos being ran over by passing vehicles in the last two days. She checked the medicine cabinet, she was running low on sedative and her supplier won't deliver more for another three months.

            Dr. Selphie Kinneas opened her animal practice a three years ago when her daughter was fourteen, and able to take care of herself when she was working.  Before that she'd spent two years at Deiling city medical school getting her degree in veterinary medicine. Being away from her home for two years was difficult for Sonya but more so for her husband. Irvine had just started his own business, a weapons store for Timber, when Selphie went to med school. During this time he and Sonya grew very close and she became very much a 'daddy's girl' in the most traditional meaning of the term.

            Sonya walked back through the white double doors. She approached the little bird lying on the table, who was by this time asleep. She picked it up gently and place in the recovery cages adjacent to the sterile table. There was only four, out of a total of twenty, cages left for holding patients in recovery, things were getting crowded. Sonya too noticed the growing shortage of sedative, and was getting worried.

            Later that night, Sonya and her two parents were at the dinner table.

"Sonya are you up for a trip?" Her mother asked, staring down her glasses.

"Sure." Sonya replied. "Where am I going?"

"I have a friend, Dr. Kadowaki, she's the resident doctor at the Balamb Garden. You know what that is?"

Irvine's eyes rose from his food.  

"Yeah, it's that big military school, it's meant to have a pretty good medical department too." Sonya replied.

"That's right." Her mother replied, surprised that her daughter knew of Balamb, it was never mentioned in the house. "I need you to give this letter to the Doctor, it's about our shortage of sedative. Our useless supplier only delivers every three or four months." Her mother added angrily. "Hopefully she can arrange to get more supplies sent to us."

"Cool, so when do I go?" Said a smiling Sonya.

"The day after tomorrow, I'll need a day to arrange the train ticket."

"I can go on the train!" She shrieked "I love trains." She finished her meal and skipped up the stairs.

            Irvine and Selphie did the dishes together, as they always did.

"You how I feel about her going there." Irvine said, trying not to make it sound like a big deal.

"You've made it really clear that you don't want her to be a fighter, I know" She put her hand on his back and rubbed it gently. "If your worried she'll want to enrol in battle classes like Squall and Rinoa's kid, forget it. The medical department is a different story however." She said sounding concerned.

"You think she'll want to enrol there." Irvine asked.

"Well, she knows the Balamb's med department is newer and more modern than anything around her, so maybe." She watched her husband's face fall. "It's her life, we can't decide it for her." Said Selphie, defiantly more mature than her days as a student in Balamb. 

"I know." Irvine replied, before giving his wife a kiss and returning to the dishes. 

            Just in earshot of her parents conversation, at the top of the stairs, stood Sonya. She rushed through to her room and searched through her chest of drawers. She pulled out a leather folder with several sheets of paper in it, it was the prospectus folder for the medical department of Balamb Garden. She opened up the folder excitedly and pulled out a sheet of paper marked 'Course List'. There were red circles round several of the medical courses offered by the department. The next sheet was the application form, already filled out by Sonya, under the section of this sheet headed 'Method of payment for courses' Sonya had circled 'cash'. Under her bed was a small brown chest that she pulled out and opened. It contained her life earnings from working in her mom's clinic and various other jobs she had. The total amount came to about 15,000 Gil. Not enough for the full three terms of tutelage, she would have to get a job on the weekends to pay for the rest, not a problem. She was on her way.

***

            Tyranis and Ariana made the trek from the garden to there homes. It was already dark. They'd been kept behind for an hour and a half for talking during study session, how did Professor Trepe always know. Tyranis was used to a grilling from Quistis but Ariana felt really humiliated since it was her mom who caught them. How embarrassing. They reached the entrance to the town.

            Tyranis' house was in the opposite direction from Ariana's so they said there goodbyes and headed home. Lucky for Araina her mother would be working late, so she would be safe for a while.

            Tyranis walked through the door and closed it behind him. He dumped his Gunblade and school bag on the living room table. He was just about to go up the stairs when he heard something rustling in the kitchen. His parents were still at the Garden and Angelo was outside in the back garden, who was it? 

            He crept through to the kitchen to find the fridge door open and someone or something rustling threw it. He picked up a kitchen knife that was lying on the table and waited silently. The fridge door shut and he lunged at the fridge, it disarmed him and flipped him over to the ground before pointing the knife a his throat.

"Who the hell are you." He growled, eyes focused on the tip of the blade.

The slender figure above him glared at him with her scarlet eyes, the same as the raptor.

"Scarlet. And your Tyranis. Right?"

"Yeah." He moaned as got to his feet. She let out a little laugh. "What's so funny."

"I expected better." She said as she looked him over. "Your par- I mean Uncle Squall phoned he and …auntie Rinoa are working late, I've cooked dinner, it's eating up now." She gestured at the oven behind him. "I've had mine, I'm going to bed." She said sternly.

"Oh. Goodnight." He said as she walked up the stairs.

            She did not answer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Character flaws a plenty in this chapter, but that's a good thing, right? Also, I hope people don't mind me adding things to the Garden like the Medical department and the study hall,I just thought it would be quite boring if everything was the same as in the game even though it was eighteen years later. I need help, I'm currently fighting my greatest nemesis, writer's block. Any suggestions on this story are welcome, please submit them by review. Next chapter on its way, R&R!

Dark Eva.


	4. First Day

Final Fantasy: Scarlet Eyes.

Author's notes: Chapter four and things really start to pick up. I've planned out the basic outline of the story so I won't need to spend as much time sitting thinking up the plot-line as I go along, so I should be able to update every three days or so. Enjoy! Dark Eva.

Chapter 4: First Day.

            Scarlet awoke to the rays of sunlight coming through her windows and hitting across her peaceful face. She slipped from underneath the covers and stood in her nightdress. She crept across the floor and picked up the clothes she'd laid out for herself the previous day. Once she put all her clothes on she looked into the mirror on her desk come dressing table. Her hair was a wreck. She pulled out a brush and worked her hair with it before putting it in ponytail. 

            She opened her door a little and peered out, no one there. Good. She snuck down the stairs slowly carrying her bag and Dra'Kan blade and went through to the kitchen. She placed her bag and sword down in the corner of the room and then began raking through the cupboards, looking for cereal, nothing. She knew there was milk in the fridge, but no cereal. She kept looking, where is it.

"Cupboard next to the cooker, behind the rice." Said a female voice. 

            Scarlet spun round fast, as if to attack, it was Rinoa wearing a robe.

"The cereal, it's behind the rice." She pointed to the cupboard above the cooker. "That is what your looking for?" She smiled.

            Scarlet treaded across the kitchen carefully and opened a cupboard. As she had said behind a box of rice stood a small plastic container filled about half way with cereal. She pulled it out the cupboard and sat it on the table. As she turned round she found that Rinoa had already sat the milk and bowl and spoon on the table for her. Scarlet sat down at the table and put the cereal and milk into the bowl. Rinoa sat down at the opposite side staring at the girl taking tiny spoonfuls of her breakfast.

"Yes?" Scarlet said coldly. "Is there something wrong."

"No nothing, just, is that why you get up so early?" Rinoa mused. "So you can eat slowly." She pointed at the bowl. "I would have thought someone who lived like you did, back in the palace I mean, wouldn't enjoy little things like this."

"I didn't like it there." She snarled. "It was too, high brow for me, a lot of posh people doing posh things, it didn't suit-"

"Your needs." Rinoa spurted out.

"You could say that, I guess." Scarlet blushed. She felt strangely comfortable talking to Rinoa about herself.

            Just then someone else entered the kitchen wearing a guan, Squall. He yawned and plumped down on a seat next Rinoa and kissed her on the cheek. Scarlet gagged.

"So Scarlet, you ready for your first day?" He smiled. She gestured over to the bag and blade laying on the floor. "I see. Are you going to walk up with Tyranis?"

            Scarlet gave her half-brother a shrug. She still wasn't comfortable around Squall, not like Rinoa anyway. Scarlet never got on with the men in her life, and even women she found difficult to talk to, but not this Rinoa, why?

"Well, it seven thirty, school starts in hour, Tyranis should wake up in about forty-five minutes. " Rinoa laughed.

"How long is it from hear to the Garden on foot?" Scarlet asked looking at Squall.

"Oh." Squall was surprised that she directed her question at him. "About a half hour, walking that is. You should try to there a little early, you'll be sent for a short introduction by the Garden's enrolment officer, a girl named Xu, she will explain your timetable to you."

            Scarlet gave Squall a nod. She glanced over to the clock hung above the door. If she left now, she'd be there in twenty minutes, that would leave another forty minutes for the useless tour. She grabbed her bag and blade and left the house, as she left, a yawning Tyranis stumbled down the stairs.

"So what did you and Scarlet do before we got in?" Asked Rinoa

"Nothing much, she just tried to kill me then went to bed. I had pizza." He laughed.

            Scarlet trekked across the streets of Balamb. She watched the store owners come to their shops and get ready for business. Once she had past the town's entrance she noticed that she could stray a little from the cement path and in doing so get into a few fights. 

            By the times she'd reached the Garden's rot-iron gates, she slain: six Geezards, three Grats and a Gayla. She picked up a few useful items from there bodies, not mention a little magic that she'd drawn from her opponents. 

            She entered the main hall, a dome with several different pathways all leading to different departments. She was a little taken back by the enormity of the Garden. There was no other students there, she was early. What did Squall say about an enrolment officer?

            A woman approached scarlet, she was adorned in the Balamb military uniform and had several badges across her chest, indicating she was of importance.

"Excuse me Miss." Her feminine voice spoke. "Are you lost?"

"No." Scarlet replied. "I'm a new student, I was told to come early for a tour or something." Scarlet said, surprised at the lowered tone of her own voice.

"Oh, great." The woman smiled. "I'm Xu, I'm the enrolment officer here at Balamb Garden and if you follow me we'll get you registered." She said sweetly.

            Scarlet followed Xu into the elevator that then took them to the third floor lobby. It was adorned with fine red carpets and curtains, with several decorative vases standing on marble tables, it reminded Scarlet of the palace where she once lived. She would avoid this place as much as she could.

            Xu's office was a little room just off the main hall. It had a tiny desk with a computer sitting on it and shelves filled to burst with folders and stray sheets of paper. "Sorry about the mess." She giggled as she cleared some papers of a seat. She pulled out the keyboard from her desk and faced Scarlet. "O.K, Miss?"

"Leonhart." She replied. "Scarlet Leonhart."

"I see." Xu mused as she typed into her keyboard. "So I take it Mr. and Mrs. Leonhart are your guardians whilst your hear?"

Scarlet gave the woman a nod. This whole question - answer deal went on for another ten minutes. Scarlet had to give Xu her record from her time at the Esther school, Xu glanced over the sheet of paper handed to her. She congratulated Scarlet on her previous achievements and said she would do well in the Garden, even coming in a term late. Finally, Xu lead Scarlet outside her office and into the elevator. Once they reached the first floor hall Xu handed Scarlet her class schedule. Scarlet looked down onto the little slip of paper, Magical Arts first thing. No mention of the teacher.  Please Hyne, not Squall.

***

            Deep in the Centra ruins, on the throne of the fallen Guardian force Odin, sat the underworld demon, Crimson. He tapped in claw against the golden arm of throne in frustration.

 His black armour covered his toned body. His devil's wings were concealed by the black and crimson streaked cloak attached to the shoulder plates of his dark armour by large black buckles, emblazed with the symbol of dark dragon. His face was covered with a black hood. Beneath the hood was an iron mask, welded into the shape of a dragon's snout and face. So much effort to cover his face.

His steel nails made a clinking noise as they tapped against the throne. One of the demon's minions, a crawling dragon, approached him carrying a bowl of fruit. Crimson waited until the wingless beast was just close enough before grasping it with its giant claw, dangling it in the air. Crimson watched its scaly body shine in the precious little light that managed to penetrate into this place, before crushing its throat. Its blood ran down the demon's claw and he licked it dry. Another of its minions cleared the dragon's remains away before offering the fruit to his master. This time Crimson waved it away, the fruit bearer returned back to the shadows.

"How much longer?" Crimson snarled.

            A woman, dressed in a purple robe walked beside his throne and began stroking his arm.

"Fear not my liege." She said sweetly. "The Lunar Canon will be ready in a few short months."

"Months!" He snapped. "Time is against us, my dear witch. Double the workforce and cut their rations in half. Go!" He growled.

"Yes my lord." She smiled before leaving the throne room.

            Morgana hated being referred to as a 'Witch', she much preferred 'Grand Sorceress', even if she wasn't a sorceress, yet. As her slender figure drifted through the halls of Crimson's newly acquired palace, she focused her azure purple eyes and  brooded over her own agenda.

            Her time playing servant girl to that madman would be over soon, very soon. Crimson's ideals of destruction and emptiness didn't suit Morgana, she much preferred the thought of ruler-ship, that and power. As the high priestess to the Oni tribe, she was endowed with great power and great beauty. However this power was not absolute. She killed the rest of her tribe and drew their magic from them. She travelled the world searching for the magically endowed and slew all she encountered. Her quest of murder eventually lead her to the demon Crimson. He had just escaped from the Hyne's imprisonment in the nether-realm. He invaded the domain of the deceased Guardian Force Odin and claimed it for himself. The demons 's influence over other monsters was revealed as he discovered he could bend there wills to serve him. Morgana saw him as a golden goose, ready to pluck of his dark powers. She knew however, that a direct conflict with Crimson would only result in her death, so, she pledge false allegiance to his cause, total destruction. 

            Even as his closest servant, Crimson had yet to reveal to her the full extent of his plan. He'd only made clear the necessity for a device called the Lunar Canon to be built, she had yet to see the plans for it, so she was unaware of its power. Clever beast.

***   

            Scarlet swung at her opponent, he raised his blade to block but her Dra'Kan sliced his sword clean in two, he fell to the ground in defeat. She stood over her defeated opponent and pointed her blade to his throat. 

"That's enough Scarlet." Instructor Dincht yelled as he ran over to them. "This may be a combat class but it's still just practice." He smiled as he helped Trowa to his feet. "You O.K Maxwell?" Zell asked. Trowa shrugged.

            The instructor left the two to continue sparing. Trowa came very close to Scarlet and breathed down her face.

"You embarrassed me" He growled. "Nobody does that."

"Well," Scarlet said, repulsed by his breath. "It looks like I just did." With that, Scarlet strode off.

            So far, Scarlet's day hadn't been at all that bad. Her Magical Arts class, taught by a Mr. Conroy and not Squall, was a breeze. After that she had English, Maths, a double period of History with Rinoa, followed by lunch and then combat class, which she was currently in.

            During lunch she had sat outside nibbling a hotdog, one of the few there was in the cafeteria. Some girls approached her welcoming her as a new student or something, but they were quickly brushed away. She was fine alone. Wasn't she?

            Today's combat class was held in the training centre, and up till now all they'd done is spar. Zell called for everyone's attention.

"O.K class, now we're gonna do a little race, just for fun. " Zell smirked. "First one to make it round the training centre wins, remember there are some new monsters in here, even tougher than the T-Rex so be careful."

            They all lined out and Zell shot a fireball in the air as the staring signal. Scarlet darted off in front, closely followed by Tyranis and Ariana, who were also in her class, then that idiot Trowa. Two Grats came up from the ground in front of Scarlet, she struck them with her blade, killing them instantly, no time to look for items. Tyranis and Ariana helped each other fend of a giant flying insect before continuing to run. As she reached the final bend she turned round to see those two 'love-birds' coming up close behind. Time for a plan.

Zell was standing at the finish line waiting. Two T-rexsaurs  stood in front of Scarlet, she slowed down just a little until Tyranis and Ariana were just behind her. Then she leaped over the two beasts leaving the 'lovers' to fend them off. Scarlet made it first and looked on at how they would fair.

            Although facing two beasts as big as a T-Rex was no deal for Scarlet, it was for Tyranis and Ariana. A T-Rex was still the toughest beast either of them had ever faced, well apart from Tyranis' ordeal with the Crimson Raptor, and now they had two to deal with. Ariana cast a protect spell on both herself and Tyranis to lower the physical damage one of the beast's attacks would do. Tyranis swung at the smaller of the two dinosaurs, causing it leg to bleed heavily, it tripped on a root and fell to the floor. It mouth continued to snap at Tyranis until he managed to put a sleep spell on it. Araina was starting on the second beast. She cast a blind on it, a dark cloud formed over its eyes causing it to wonder round confused, then she took out her 'Black Singer' chain whip and struck it across the gut with that. Unfortunately the blind spell wore off and the T-Rex  flicked it's tail at her, knocking her over. Before it could trample on her Tyranis stood in it's way and started swinging at it, fending it away. Ariana staggered to her feet, her health was at a minimum, low enough for a Limit Break. She called for Tyranis to halt his attack and she stood before the beast, which now bore its jagged teeth.

"Chrono-Sting!" She howled as she drew her chain whip from its strap.

            A red aura surrounded Ariana as she lunged at the T-Rex. Her whip stretched out as the black stinger impaled the beast in the neck. She ran round it, wrapping the dinosaur tight in the chain's embrace. Finally she pushed a small button on the back of the whip's hilt, tiny spikes, on each loop of the chain, forced themselves out and pierced into the T-Rex. Ariana retracted her whip and the T-Rex fell to the floor smothered in the red hue of its own blood. Tyranis and Ariana staggered over the finish line, last in the class.

            Zell approached the two stragglers and patted them on the the back before addressing the class. 

"O.K class. Although this was a race, it allowed me to see your battle mentality." He looked over in the direction of scarlet. "I was very … interested in what I saw and decided that the 'winners' are Tyranis and Ariana." Zell spoke, as he watched Scarlet's face turn into a violent scowl.

            The bell rang, Zell left the class. Once she was sure no one was in sight, Scarlet grabbed Tyranis by the jacket.

"O.K pretty boy, let me lay down some rules." She snarled. "You and lover-girl can do what you want, but don't make me look bad. Don't." 

            She strode off and left Tyranis to think over her words.

***

            Ariana was in the library, mulling over some notes she took in Magic class. Her head began to hurt, but she knew if she didn't memorize it all Instructor Leonhart would catch her out.

            Aura, a magic that allows a fighter to access there limit break without their health being at a critical level. I want some of that. O.K, next is, Thundaga, level three magic that, is that Scarlet?

            Scarlet trudged past the table Ariana was at and cast her rouge eyes down on her before flicking her hair, nearly in Araina's face. Ariana thought about shouting at her but decided against it. She watched Scarlet dump her back on a table, throw some books out and begin reading. Sloppy but determined.

"What?" scarlet said. She must have saw her looking.

"Oh, nothing." Ariana said, not wanting to seem scared of her.

            Scarlet didn't speak to Ariana for the rest of that day. On the way home she and Tyranis saw her walking home, on th opposite side of the road. Neither part spoke to each other, something told them that this was how it was supposed to be. Scarlet eventually picked up seed and arrived at her new home. When Tyranis got in the door he saw that she'd already gone up the stairs. His mother came through from the kitchen, she must have got home early.

"So how was school?" She said.

Tyranis took in a deep breath.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 God! That one was long. Hope you managed to read all that O.K, I like to make sure I get everything in there ^_^. Next chappy up soon. Any ideas or weapons or limit breaks please include them in your reviews, lord knows I need them. Full credit will be given of course ^_^. R&R!

Dark Eva.


	5. The Healer

Final fantasy: Scarlet Eyes.

Author's rants: This chapter is a little shorter because it's about a single character, so making it five pages long, like the other four chapters, would be: (a) Very hard to do for me. And (b) Very boring, given the narrative the character is involved in. Anyway, I don't own Final fantasy, however I do own my original characters like Tyranis, Ariana, Sonya ect. So don't steal them. Enjoy! 

Dark Eva.

Chapter 5 The Healer.

            It was by this time dark. Sonya approached the Timber Chocobo forest, carrying a small metal cage. Inside the little Chocobo was wriggling about, Sonya heard its soft feathers rustling against the coarse steel of the cage. You'll be out soon.

            As she entered the small forest the moon appeared from behind a fog of clouds, brightening the forest. She sat the cage down on a piece of flat land and pulled up the iron bars, releasing the little bird. At first it didn't stray more then a metre form Sonya. This worried her, as she thought the Chocobo may have become too used to her to be put back in the wild. But slowly it edged away from her and disappeared into the bushes, leaving Sonya alone. She let out a small sigh before turning round. As she walked towards the way out of the forest she noticed something lowing amongst the bushes. She bent over and searched through the bushes, pulling out a small sphere, no bigger than a marble.

            It shone it the light of the moon and cast a lime shadow across the ground. Sonya rolled it about in her fingers fro a while. What is it? She brought it close to her face and stared deep into the ord. A shadowy flicker moved about inside the orb. As she brought it closer to her eyes the little shadow stopped and almost seemed to stare back at her.

:Hello young healer.: Something spoke.

            Sonya span round and looked around her, searching for the speaker. No one there.

"Who said that?" She said still looking around.

:I did.: It said, sombrely.

"What?" She shouted, still searching for the origin of the sound. "Where are you?"

:Over here.:

            This time the sound seemed to emanate from a direction, behind her. Clutching the small sphere tight, she turned around and walked slowly across the forest to a small pond. She peered down in to the clear water, but did not see herself reflected in it. Two golden eyes stared up at her from underneath the water. A long golden body, with two no feathered wings, and a thin tail, where also seen moving around in the water.

"What are you?" She whispered.

:I am hope. Quezcoytl. Guardian of Thunder.:

            Sonya reached out her hand to the water, to touch the golden bird's face, but her hand just sank into the cold water.

"Why?" She mumbled.

:In here.:

            The sphere began shining brighter than before, but this time it shone a golden glow that lit up the whole forest. She held her palm out flat and the orb sank into her skin, leaving her shivering.

:Hope.:

***

            The car pulled over to the kerb. Sonya got out and retrieved her suitcase from the trunk. She gave her parents a wave as they drove off, leaving her in front of the gates of the train station. For someone who usually couldn't wait to get on a train, Sonya took small, slow steps as she edged closer and closer to the entrance. Her parents still didn't know off her intentions of enrolling in the Garden or that she'd acquired a guardian, although she knew they had suspicions about the former.

            She stepped through the gates and entered the bust station. People pushed past each other, hurrying to their platforms to catch their trains. Sonya darted in between these people and made her way to the ticket desk. She put her suitcase down on the floor and looked at the ticket master. The man behind the glass was old and had a pair of spectacles balancing across his pointed nose.

"Yes my dear, what can I do ya for?" He chirped pleasantly.

"Which platform does this train leave from?" She said as she slid her ticket through a small slot in the glass. "I need to know the time it leaves too?"

The man typed something into his computer, holding the ticket in his hand. A few seconds later he turned back to Sonya.

"Platform twelve, it's that way." He gestured to the right with his hand. "It leaves in a few minutes, so you better get going."

            Sonya  thanked the ticket master, picked up her case, and proceeded to the right of the enormous station. She saw a sign marked '12' overhead, she looked around until she saw a metallic red train, with a small coachman standing at the entrance door. She approached him and flashed her ticket, he gestured his hand to the door and Sonya entered the train.

            Although not poor, there was no way that Selphie and Irvine could afford to buy Sonya a first class ticket, looks like the economy class would have to do. Selphie strolled through the first class section, with its wide seats and dining tables, then walked through the business class, with its moderate seating and finally, trudged through the narrow tunnel that was the economy class. She found her seat, at least it was at the window.

            Although excited by being on a train, Sonya was very subdued, not to mention bore. She pulled out a magazine and flipped through it, looking at the pictures. So boring.

:Will you stay at the Garden, young healer?: A sombre voice spoke.

"What?!" She squealed. A few of the other passengers stared at her for a while, Sonya lowered her head.

:Please don't do that. It's very embarrassing.: The voice said.

"Sorry." She thought. "I think I will stay, why are you interested?"

:I'd like know where my summoner will be taking me, that's all:

"Your not what I thought a guardian would be like."  She said inside her head.

            Quezecotly let out a small laugh then returned to his conversation with Sonya.

***

            Sonya left the elevator and marvelled at the lavish furnishings of the hall, it looked like a palace. A young lady wearing some kind of military uniform walked up to Sonya.

"Hello there, are you a prospective student?" Xu said.

"umm," She thought hard about what she was doing. "Yeah, guess I am."

            Xu walked her through to her cramped office and went through the enrolment procedure, luckily, since Sonya had already filled out most of the forms, it didn't take too long. After she was properly enrolled, Xu told her since the day was almost over tat there wasn't much point going to class today, instead she was to take a look around the place. 

            Sonya knew where she needed to go, the Infirmary.

            Back down in the elevator to the main hall. Sonya walked round the circular pathway until she came across the grey sign 'Infirmary'. She walked down the wide path into a small clinic with a lady sitting behind a desk.

"Hello my dear, may I help you?" Dr. Kadowaki said.

"Well," Sonya said as she fished around in her pockets. "I was asked to give you this."

            She put a folded piece of paper on the doctor's desk. The doctor picked it up and glanced over it before standing up and walking over to a large filing cabinet.

"I see." She said, searching through the cabinet. "I'll see if I can sort something out. I guess you'll be going back to Timber now."

"No." Sonya cringed. "I've enrolled in the medical department here."

"Oh, do your parents know?"

"Of course." Sonya lied, she started going red in the face.

            Sonya left the Infirmary and walked down to her new dormitory. Back in Infirmary, Dr. Kadowaki was looking through her old phonebook. She hadn't used it in ages, she hoped the number would still be there. She picked up the phone and began to dial.

"Hello Selphie, It's Catherine here, we need to talk."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

            Yikes, looks like Sonya's getting found out, wonder what will happen. I know this chapter was really short but the next one will be nice and long.

Dark Eva. 


	6. Edea Vs Morgana

Final Fantasy: Scarlet Eyes.

Author's Rants: Yay, sixth chapter. I'm thinking this is going to be a very long ass story. As you know there is a character death in this chapter, and I think you can now guess who, don't hate me! Glad to see that people are reading my story. Me No Own Final Fantasy. No Law Suits …. Please. Enjoy!

Your ever so slightly crazed author: Dark Eva.

Chapter 6. Edea Vs. Morgana.

            It was now about four months since Scarlet had first came to Balamb. At school she was top of most of her classes, but still very much a loaner. It was about now half way through the school year, and students where getting worried about their mid-term exams, but not Scarlet. She already knew most of what was in her note books, of by heart. She knew however, that the mid-terms where a mere practice for the final exams.

            Although a practice, a high mid-term score is essential at the Balamb Garden for being able to enter a high class in the second half of the year. As one of the principal teachers of Magical Arts, Scarlet knew if she got a high score in the exam, she would most likely end up with Squall as her teacher. A price worth paying.

            Currently, Scarlet was in her English class, listening to her professor drone on about the hidden symbolism in some poem the class was studying, how droll. It wasn't that Scarlet didn't enjoy reading, but now she found her battle classes in the Garden much more fascinating. Thankfully the bell rang and she set off for her next, and most favourite class, Weapons Class.

            Scarlet navigated her way through the wide corridors of the Garden until finding her way to the Weapons Department. The main class of this department, was taught by a former garden student who let his pupils call him by his first name, Rajin.

            As Scarlet walked to her seat she stared at the many knifes and swords hung across the walls of her classroom. Her Dra'Kan blade would look excellent hung above them all. The teacher entered the room.

"K class, today we gotta get you to pick your weapon for the mid-term exam, ya know." He said to the class. "Ya all know, that weapons and combat exam is taken together so ya all better get preparing, ya know."

            Sitting behind Scarlet in this class, were Trowa's two cronies, Troy and Lonze, there master wasn't in this class though. They occasionally tried some attempt at mocking Scarlet, however her icy glare would quickly silence them.

"Hey Scarlet." Said Troy. "I – I dropped my pencil, it's by your foot. You mind picking it up please?"

            Scarlet glance down at the side of her black leather boot. Indeed there was a pencil lying beside it. A reasonable request. As she bend over to pick it up Lonze stuck on her back a paper sign marked 'Psycho Bitch', written in red ink. Scarlet tore off the sign and read it over. She then glared over at Lonze before grabbing him by the neck and slamming him against her desk. She then crumpled up the sign and stuck it in his mouth. The class erupted in laughter and cheers. Scarlet didn't care. The teacher then approached her desk.

"Why did ya do that?" He asked, looking over at the trembling Lonze.

"Because," She said as she turned round and grinned at Lonze. "he irritated me."

***

            Tyranis and Araina walked over to there table in the cafeteria and sat. They'd met this new student, Sonya, a few weeks back and now the three were god friends. Sonya entered the crowed café and sat beside them.

            She had managed to convince her parents to let her stay at the Garden, although she still wasn't quite sure how they found out, although she had her suspicions.

"Hey guys. Did you hear what Scarlet did to Lonze?" She said giddily. 

"Yeah." Tyranis said with lowered eyebrows. "She should just get it over with and kill him. It's cruel to torture the poor boy like that." 

            The two girls laughed, then all three got into the queue for their lunch. Across the other side of the café, Scarlet sat alone at a table, nibbling at a hotdog. In her four months here, a few people had tried to be her friends, she rejected them of couse. Now, she was actually getting lonely, sure Tyranis talked to her sometimes, but only when he couldn't avoid the conversation. _This is harder then I thought._

"Troy and Lonze are idiots but that Trowa guy is kinda cute." Sonya gigeled, biting the nail on her index finger.

            Tyranis let out a laugh that was cut short when he realised that Araina wasn't laughing with him. He glanced over at her with a vacant expression.

"Well he is kinda." Araina laughed.

"Well I've gotta go to 'Field Medicine' class in about three minutes, so see you two later."

***

            Edea Krammer sat on the porch of her newly restored home in the vast landscape of the Centra Plains. Her husband wouldn't be home for another few weeks so she had to find some other means in which to keep herself busy. 

            She was absorbed in a new book she'd purchased from the store. The lead male in the story was a hunky surfer guy who was in love with the rich girl of the town, whose father would never let her marry a poor man. Edea leant back in her chair and swooned for a few moments. She ejoyed her reading, even if it did get a little lonely sometimes, maybe she would go visit the Garden soon. Then she heard footsteps, they were close.

            A slender figure in a purple robe, carrying a long golden staff, stood outside the garden of Edea's home. Her purple eyes focused on Edea's. She grinned at Edea, who stood up from her chair and stared down at the figure.

"Yes?" Edea said, unsurely.

            Morgana pointed the tip of her staff at Edea,. A large gem on the end of the staff began glowing a horrible shade of purple.

"Thundaga!!" Morgana Howled.

            From the glowing gem a streak of electricity shot at Edea. She smiled as the lighting drew closer, she put her hand out in front of her, as if to catch the magic like it was a ball. A red aura surrounded Edea's palm as the lightning touched it and the beam was reflected away into the sky. Edea stood smiling at the stranger.

"I may not have all my powers, but I can still take a witch like you!"

            Morgana scowled, but this scowl disappeared as she glinted her eyes in the direction where Edea had thrown her Thundaga spell.

"Indeed my dearest sorceress, in magic you are unrivialed, but magic alone is not all I can throw at you." She grinned.

            Edea stood ready to block whatever this witch would throw at her. But nothing could prepare her for what came next. Morgana was focusing hard, a purple aura surrounded her entire body. Her eyes gleamed with dark magic.

"Bahamut, come now." She hissed.

            The clouds in the sky parted and the huge purple dragon enmerged from the sky and looked down on to Edea. She gasped in shock at what hovered above her. Bahamut began to roar, the sound filled the Centra plains and the birds fled their nests, fleeing from the sound.

:I am sorry, Matron. Truly I am.: His wounded mind spoke to her.

            Edea sat back down in her chair and looked up at the dragon charging its attack. She looked straight into its eyes which began to water with tears.

:I understand.: She replied to him.

"What are you waiting for, vile beast." Morgana screeched.

            The witch clasped her hands together, sending painful waves of energy into Bahamut's mind.

:No- stop- I-won't. Matron.: Bahamut moaned.

            Morgana clasped her hands tighter and the pain increased in Bahamut's head, he felt the barriers of his mind collapse and give way to Morgana's evil. Too much for any guardian.

            A ball of white energy left the guardian's mouth and shot down at Edea's house, it was massive and seems to tear the very air apart as it flew down from the sky. She sat in her chair, holding her head up high. A magnificent explosion occurred, tearing her home apart. The guardian disappeared back into the clouds. As the smoke cleared, Morgana walked through the rubble, searching for a body. She threw away a piece of stone and uncovered Edea's charred remains. Holding her staff high in the air, she drove it into Edea and felt her magical essence enter her wicked body. She felt the power course through her veinsb, making her feel dizzy, but she still kept on going. Once Edea's body was fully drained, Morgana left the Centra Plains and returned to the ruins, and Crimson.

***

            Rinoa let out a horrible scream. Squall woke up immediately and tried to console her.

"What's wrong, Rinoa, Rinoa." He said while shaking her terrified body.

"Edea, something's wrong, I saw her - " She whimpered. "I saw her die, Squall, I saw her die." Tears flooded from her white face.

            Tyranis and Scarlet ran into the bedroom, Scarlet carrying her blade, Tyranis carrying a baseball bat.

"What's wrong."

            Squall quickly hushed the two back to their rooms  before returning to his wife. She lay trembling on the bed. He thought the dreams had past. 

            Before, after the Ultimicia battle, Rinoa had months of sleeplessness because of horrible nightmares, but they'd not came to her in eighteen years, what wrong.

"It's O.K, I go check on Edea tomorrow, I'm sure it's just a bad dream." He comforted.

            Squall was still very uncertain about the whole ordeal. He thought she'd gotten over the dreams. Something is very wrong.

"Promise?" She said, leaning against her husband's chest.

"I Promise."

***

            Morgana strode through the halls of the palace with a grin across her pale skinned face. She entered the throne room and took her place beside Crimson, who still was tapping the arm of his throne with his claw, his huge wings outspread. Although she hated him, those wings were magnificent. He looked over at Morgana from under his dark mask and tilted his head a little.

"And where have you been, dearest witch?" He snarled.

"Oh I been nowhere master, just -"

            She stopped. To her astonishment, she was being suspended in air. Crimson was gripping her throat tight and holding her in the air. He tightened his claw around her throat, stopping the oxygen from entering her lungs.

"Been out Sorceress hunting, have we." He growled.

"No ….. I would ……… never …."  She chocked.

"Spare me the innocent act." He said as he threw her body on to the floor. "I'm not interested in your little quest for magic. However," He boomed. "It seems someone used a guardian in the last few hours. I detected it's strong magical power." He stared straight at her. "Was it you."

"No." She whimpered.

"Very well, now go! The very sight of you sickens me!" He spat.

            Morgana staggered to her feet and left the throne room. As she hobbled through the halls, the lesser minions all snickered at her battered body from within the shadows of the palace halls.

Very soon, Beast!

------------------------------------------------------

Noooooooo, not Edea!! *Break down in tears.* Tough to write that. Felt Morgana deserved a good beating after that. Hehe. For all you Edea fans out there, many apologies. Next chapter will be up very soon!!

Your grieving author: Dark Eva.


	7. Lion in a Demon's Den

Final Fantasy: Scarlet Eyes.

Author's rants: Still in mourning for,… the dear departed Edea. However, the fic must go on. So basically now that a main character is dead, all the peace and harmony crap starts to fall apart and you the reader get lots of drama and action.

Chapter 7. Lion In A Demon's Den. 

            Squall kissed his wife goodbye. She was still wearing her pink, silk night robe as it was still very early in the morning. Squall was glad that she managed to go through the rest of the night without another nightmare, but still felt anxious about the first, this is why he was going to go see Edea.

            He wound take the car to the port in Balamb, a friend there would keep it safe whilst he was gone. Then the vessel would take him to the port in Centra, then he would have to walk the rest of the journey. Even after his SeeD days, he still planned out everything he did very meticulously, a trait none of the former SeeDs had forgotten.

"Watch out for Scarlet please Rinoa." He said uneasily. "She's grown more distant in these few weeks than ever."

            Rinoa nodded gently at her husband as he departed on his journey. As the car left the driveway and sped down the road, Rinoa noticed the silver handle of her husband's 'Lionheart' sticking out from underneath a bag. She prayed to the Hyne that he wouldn't need to use it.

            As Rinoa turned round to go back into her house she noticed, staring out her bedroom window, was Scarlet, looking very sadden. When the dark haired girl saw that Rinoa was looking at her, she quickly drew the curtains shut.

            Rinoa smiled as she sat down at the kitchen table. Angelo, who was under the table began licking Rinoa's hand, seeing that she was in need of comforting.

"Thank you." She smiled.

            The dog, titled his head a little and then resumed his sleep underneath the table. Rinoa poured herself a cup of coffee. She watched the brown liquid fall into the mug below and pondered over the events of the previous night.

            She remembered the horrible visions she had before. She used to see her friends dying in horrific manners, and watch her family be swallowed by the earth itself. She eventually grew maddened by these images that where being brought on by her sorceress' powers, so she went to seek help.

            Edea showed her methods in which to control her magical energy. As well as preventing images entering her mind, Edea told her that it made her magic untraceable by those who may wish to take it from her. Edea, her Matron, God let her be alright.

            Scarlet had entered the kitchen just then and took a seat beside Rinoa. Her scarlet eyes looking more comforting than terrifying. Her expression however, was one confusion, as if she didn't know what to say at times like these. But finally she spoke.

"Are you alright, Rinoa." She said sombrely.

"Yes I will be." She smiled, noticing that Scarlet had used her first name, a rare occasion in the house. "Squall's gone away for a few days so it's just you me and Tyranis."

            A small bark came form under the table. "And you too Angelo." She giggled.

"Where has-" Scarlet wondered if she was overstepping her boundaries.

"He's away to see a friend of ours." Rinoa said in a assuring voice.

            The two women sat at the table in silence for about an hour until Scarlet broke the quiet.

"I'm going to the Garden now." She said as she got up from the table and pick up her bag and lade which where waiting for her in their usual place. Rinoa gave her a nod as she left the door and walked off down the street. Rinoa left the table and went up to her room, feeling that she deserved a long lay in today. But she needed to do something first.

            She picked up the phone at the side of her wooden bed side table. She dialled in a number and waited for an answer.

"Hello Cid, it's Rinoa. It's about Edea."

***

            Araina walked through the rot-iron gates of the Garden and proceeded down the long cement path to the entrance. She carried her 'Black Stinger' which was strapped to the outer side of her thy in a little pouch she'd specially made herself. 

            The mid-term exams begun today, in an hour. Although Araina had tremendous intelligence she still had very bad nerves. She didn't know why she got really nervous, she always aced her tests. She hoped today would be no different.

            She was now at the doors to the study hall, which now had a sign marked 'Exams Today.' Across the huge pine doors. There's was a big white board place at the corner of the hallway, here she would find her exam seat. Scrolling down to board she came across the names of her friends. Tyranis was near the front of the third row and Sonya was two rows away from him, but where was her name. 'Araina Trepe. Seat 92, row 6'. Pleased with her find she was about to turn round to enter the hall when she noticed who was sitting directly behind her. 'Scarlet Leonhart, Seat 91, row 6'. Great.

            Araina shrugged and decided she would just have to deal with it, hopefully Scarlet would be feeling as nervous about the exams as she did, although it was unlikely. She saw a girl in a pair of blue jeans and a black frilly shirt bound down the corridor. Her brown hair bounced around as she skipped through the corridor. Sonya then came up to Araina. 

"How you holding up." She asked.

"Oh, not too bad, you." Araina replied, trying to mask her fear.

"Well, I'm no genius like you, but I think I'll manage a pass mark, I should after all that studying I did." She scowled. "It was putting a real crimp on my social life."

            In her short time at the Garden Sonya had dated: two senior class men, three SeeDs that where on leave, and had even once thought about how relationship with Trowa Maxwell would be like, although she never actually dated him. 

Some of the other girls saw her as threat and started calling her a slag and other brutal names. However, Araina knew that Sonya was just the kind of girl who always had a date with her, it was just the way she was, no sense in making fun of her about it.

"I bet it was." Araina laughed. "So how's it going with you and Derrick?"

"It isn't." She sighed. "We split up last night."

"Why? I thought it was going well."

"Yeah well, he was always away on missions with his SeeD friends and I was always left waiting for him." She said. "So we both kinda decided that we would be better off apart."

"You O.K with that?"

"Yeah. There is an up side to being single." She smiled.

"And what's that." Araina said looking expectantly at her friend.

"I can flirt again."

            Both girls let out a laugh. They both enjoyed their sessions of 'girl talk' when Tyranis wasn't around. Although notably, they did miss him when he wasn't with him. A Garden Faculty member opened the huge doors and beckoned the now great number of students waiting outside into the hall. Araina entered the hall a lot less nervous than she imagined she would be.

***

            Squall left the vessel and stood on the white sandy shore of Centra. He looked around, no sign of Edea's house, looks like it would be a fair walk. He gathered his few possessions and started walking on. The night sky came sooner than he'd hoped, as did the monsters. Although a level eighty-six fighter, battling monsters continually is strenuous enough, but when their as relentless as the monsters of Centra, it becomes down right irritating. 

            He had just finished of a pair of Wendigoes when he noticed smoke coming from far away. He picked up pace and as he got closer he saw were it was coming from. The house. 

            He looked on in despair at the burnt rubble that was once the orphanage where he had lived in his youth. He now had to go and look for the body of his friend Matron. In between the fallen stone and wood lay a charred body, Squall recoiled in disgust, covering his mouth. But he knew it could not lay there.

            As the moon reached its apex, Squall shovelled the last piece of dirt into what was now Edea Krammer final resting place. Using his Lionheart he had at least manegded to make a fitting grave stone for her.

'Edea 'Matron' Krammer. Loved many, loved by all.'

            Squall kelt infront of the grave and paid his final respect as a warrior should. Finally, he saluted the fonder of SeeD and turned away from her grave. Now he would find the bastard who had killed her.

            He knew of only one place where a monster strong enough to kill a sorceress would live, the ruins. He ran through the desert like plains, ploughing through the monsters, killing them brutally and without mercy until finally reached the entrance to the domain of Odin. 

            He walked up the stone steps, with great caution, a cold wind travelled up his spine. The silence of this place was unnatural, even the dripping water seemed to carry no sound at all. He felt something creeping in the shadows, he sensed the evil in this place, but it seemed an ancient one. He came to the Throne room, still not one monster in sight. Walking over to the huge golden throne he remembered his first encounter with the Guardian Odin, who latter became one of his closest allies. He stroked the arm of throne with his ungloved hand, it was still smooth and clean. Something stirred in the shadows.

            Then, a flash of fire, something bashing Squall on the head and finally, darkness. He awoke chained to a wall, his hands and feet were both shackled to the damp stone wall. He tried to struggle free, but to no avail. His Lionheart lay in the corner of the dungeon, it blue light barely managed to illuminate anything in this place. 

            He hung in the dank place for an unknown number of hours, his ribs ached and blood dripped from an open gash in his leg, was he going to die in this place. Finally, he heard metal, the gates were opening. A slender figure adorned in a purple robe, made of silk ran through to Squall cel and knelt beside him.

"Oh no, you poor dear." She said sympathetically. "I'll help you."She said as she began picking the lock on the shackles with her long nails.

"Who are you?" Squall groaned, her was still in great pain.

"I am Morgana." She smiled. "I was Crimson's prisonor too, but I escaped, then I noticed you and just had to come help."

"Crimson?"

"An evil demon, he is a sorceress killer, just  yesterday I heard the guards talking about how he had slain a former sorceress, Edea I think she was called."

"Edea." She clamped his teeth together in a bitter rage.

            The lock finally broke, Squall and Morgana snuck out the unguarded dungeon and found there way to the palace entrance.

"O.K warrior, you must go quickly before the guards return." She hastened.

"But what about you."

"There's another exit that leads to my home land, do not worry, now go."

            Squall ran out the palace and down the stone steps. Morgana watched him with her purple eyes until he had reached the shore of Centra. She strode back to the dungeon and got ready for her final piece of acting.

"Guard!" She screamed. "The prisoner has escaped!"

            A few armoured skeletons ran down the corridor to the dungeon. As they entered the cell, Morgana walked off to the quarters, her grin freshly bestode on her face.

            _Now my dear Crimson.__ He'll come for you. Him and his Sorceress wife. And when he strikes you down I'll be right there, waiting in the shadows. Then I'll take her magic and both of their lives. But I think I'll let your little plan play out for now. Your 'Lunar Cannon' still interreges me, we shall see what it can do before the warrior and his wife coming looking for you. _

***

            Araina chewed on the end of her pen. She had came to the the final question on the written exam. O.K, does the level of the G.F effect it's power to learn new abilities, if so why? Araina thought over this hard. The tick of the clock sat above her head seemed to be especially loud today. Got it, Yes because the higher the G.F's level the more abilities it can learn, therefore it does effect it. Finished. She lay her half eaten pen on her desk, a garden faculty swiftly glided past her, taking her completed paper. She looked around at the other students, she was one of the first people to finish. Apart from Scarlet.

            A half hour later, the students filed out the exam hall, some with better expressions on their faces than others. Araina caught sight of Scarlet leaving the hall with a large grin across her face, confident as always. Sonya walked out the hall, less bouncy than before.

"So what was it like?" Araina asked. 

"Well, O.K I guess." Sonya replied unsurely. "I just wanna get my results soon."

            The two girls noticed Tyranis splitting out the hall, neither of them had spoken to him all day, and so now took their opportunity.

"So T, how'd it go?" Sonya said.

"O.K, think I just got a pass."

            The students continued their discussions about the exam whilst they walked down to the cafeteria for a well deserved lunch, or dinner considering what time it was. Leaning against a wall, Scarlet watched them happily talk to each other, asking what they put for each question. She really wanted to fit in with them. Maybe Tyranis wasn't such a jerk after all, was she always destined to be alone? 

            She thought about her guardian, Leviathan. It too hadn't spoke to her in months. Have you left me as well Leviathan?

 There was a silence in Scarlet's mind.

:I'm always here.: It voice sounding less harsh than before. 

Thank you.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that about wraps it up for chapter seven. So, Morgana's convinced Squall that it was Crimson who killed Edea, sneaky witch. And what exactly is the 'Lunar Cannon'? *Thunder and lightning effects, followed by horror music.*

Dark Eva.


	8. Wounded Lion and the Angel who loves him

Final Fantasy: Scarlet Eyes.

Author's rants: Hi readers. A thousand pardons on the ridiculous amount of time it's taken me to update the story, forgive me. Welcome to chapter eight of the story. In this one, you finally get to see Scarlet loosen up a little and see how Squall is fairing on his escape from Crimson's castle. I don't own Final Fantasy, it characters, locations etc. However I do own my original characters so don't steal then.

Chapter 8. Wounded Lion And The Angel Who Loves Him.

            Squall staggered across the white shores of Centra, sweat falling from his fore head to the ground and then quickly absorbed into thirsty sands. His limp became worse and he tried crawling for a while but the sand kept on scolding his now raw hands, so he would just have to bear it for now.

            He limped through the white sea until the crystal blue of the cool ocean came into view. Picking up pace, he managed to run to the water and dive into it. The cool waves washed against his red face and aching muscles. He went further into the ocean until he could sit on the ocean bed with only his head sticking out from above the clear water.

            He figured it to be before noon, he would still have to bear the full extent of the cruel sun's rays, hopefully his method of splashing water on his face would keep him cool, as least till a vessel passes by him.

            His current predicament reminded him of somewhere else he'd been, this place also with white sands. During the final stages of Time Compression, he had been transported to a vast desert. He wondered aimlessly through it's dry heat until he could walk no further. Collapsing on the scorching sand, he knew that he would die in this place, fortunately he was wrong. A blinding light coming from the sky and two angel's wings where all Squall could remember of what happened between being in the time compressed desert and waking up in his Rinoa's arms. 

            He stopped remembering past events as the pain of his current one set ion. He felt the sun rise to it's apex and with it the rays of heat grew stronger and burned the back of the lion's neck. He removed his jacket and covered his neck and head, sacrificing his vision but keeping him from burning up in the intense heat.

            He felt something trudging across the sand, it's vibration rattled through the white heated grains and into the water where he sat. He pulled away his covering, he saw something in the distance moving toward him, a dust cloud following whatever it was. He clutched on to his sword and began to steady himself to his feet. Using his sword as a crutch he painfully rose to his feet. He felt his leg wound open again and blood trickle down his leg into the now vampiric water. The object drew closer and closer, Squall now saw it's full body in all it's enormity, it was a Ruby Dragon. It's black, outspread wings flapped up and down creating the cloud of dust which shadowed it. It's jaw widened revealing it's numerous bone white fangs. Squall staggered out of the water and held his blade high in the air, the beast flew faster and faster. A few seconds later in what should have been the end of Squall Leonhart, he fell to the sand and curled up in shock. The dragon had flown right through his body and disappeared. A mirage.

            Squall was now weakened further from his shock, he crawled on his belly trying desperately to reach the cool water. Thrusting the tips of his fingers into the scorching sand he pulled himself forward, edging himself closer to the ocean's cool, clear waters. 

            He felt himself loosing his vision, the sand and water in front of him became a haze of white and blue. The tips of his fingers where now raw with burns, not that he could see them. Eventually he lost consciousness and lay still on the hot Centra sands. The frequency and strength of his breaths slowly weakened, until it wasn't clear if he was drawing breath at all.

***

            Rinoa sat in her chair in her freshly cleaned living room. Usually looking on a her house work gave her some sense of achievement, but not today, not for a few days now. She stared around her house with the same vacant expression that had occupied her face since Squall had left for Centra. She sat alone with a half read book lying on the floor beside her. Her nightmares of the death of Edea had stopped but were replaced with the horrifying images of her husband dying at the hands of a shadowy figure. She hadn't been at work for two days now and it looked as if her colleagues were getting worried. The doorbell rand and the door slid open.

"You O.K Rinoa." Said a famillar voice.

            Quistis walked through into the living room and took a seat on the sofa next to the chair Rinoa was sitting at. The instructor was wearing her red velvet cat suit. Her hair had been curled with tongs and bouced up and down as she glided across the room. She watched Rinoa stare into space.

"I'm O.K I guess" She lied, trying not to break down. "It's just…." 

"The dreams." Quistis interrupted. "Squall told me about them before he left."

            Rinoa's expression lowered with the mention of her husband's name. She didn't even know if she'd lost her Matron and now her husband was missing, when would this nightmare end. 

"Yeah it's the dreams."  Rinoa sighed, breaking the long silence between the two women. 

"You know," Quistis said with a little smile forming on her face. "maybe it would be better if you talked about them."

"Thanks Quitsis, but I think this something I need to deal with on my own."

            Quistis sighed as she studied the face of friend. Rinoa again resumed her vacantness as she stared out the open window in the living room. At least Quistis thought it was vacantness.

            Rinoa squirmed in her chair as a flurry of colours entered her mind. She was spinning around and around. The colors grew more intense as span in a daze. Finally stopping, the colours hazed and she saw a masculine figure laying down before her. It was Squall. She knelt down beside him and looked over him, his face was red with sun burn, he looked like he been like this for day. Rinoa was just about to touch the side of his face, when….

"Rinoa! Rinoa!" Quistis stood shaking her body.

            Rinoa was somehow on the floor. She held her aching head with her arm and used the other to steady herself to her feet. She felt the back of neck, it was hot as if she'd been out in the sun.

"Squall." She gasped.

"What is it Rinoa."

"I think he's dying." She said with tears welling in her eyes.

***

            Scarlet sat on the grass outside the Cafeteria. A lot of students came out here to eat there lunch and talk to there friends on the grass. She looked up into the deep cloudless sky and nibbled at her freshly purchased hotdog. Scarlet Leonhart wasn't one for following the trends of the garden but she had to admit to herself that this was a nice place to eat. She saw Tyranis, Araina and Sonya sitting on the grass a few yards away from her. Looks like today would be the day she would finally attempt a conversation with them. She finished off her hot dog and slowly walked over to where the three were sitting. They were deep in conversation, it was Araina who noticed Scarlet standing behind them first.

"Is something wrong Scarlet." Araina mumbled.

"Oh no, you see I." She tried to calm down. "I was wondering if I could sit with you."

            There was a long silence with seemed to extend throughout the entire Garden, the three students were now staring at Scarlet with dumbfounded expressions on their faces. It was Tyranis who finally broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Sure Scarlet." He said, forcing a smile. "You can sit with us."

            Scarlet felt a strange sense of relief as she watched Tyranis clear away his bag to make some room for her between him and Sonya. _Am I this afraid of rejection?_ Scarlet squatted on the cool grass with her legs crossed. Another uncomfortable silence as looks of confusion were passed around the group.

"So what did you think of the exams?" Sonya said, never able to stand along pauses in conversation.

            Scarlet inhailed a deep breathe and prepared to tell the girl about how she was first finished and was sure she aced every question. She paused before opening her mouth and thought of a better sentence to speak.

"Oh, they were O.K I guess." She smiled. "I don't really want to say anything until I get my results."

            Tyranis stared at the girl who he'd once thought was the devil incarnate. _Not bad Scarlet. _Tyranis wondered if the rest of the group would be as satified with her replied.

"You were the first finished though." Araina smirked. "You couldn't have found it that hard."

            Scarlet tried her hardest to subdue her glare from being cast over Araina. She simply smiled and took a moment to think what Sonya would say.

"Only cause I missed out so many questions." Scarlet giggled, for the first time in her life.

            The was a small burst of laughter between all four of the students that were sitting in that particular spot of grass. Followed by a feeling of acceptance for Scarlet. They started to form conversations about school, life, clothes and all was going well for scarlet until Sonya brought up the subject of dating.

"So Scarlet what boys do you like in our class." Sonya said, leaning forward closer to Scarlet as if her answer would erupt a scandle.

            Scarlet's face reddened heavily, she tried to shrug her shoulders but a strange fear came over her. Tyranis watched this, shaking his head. She was going down. Scarlet began thinking about stupid she was being and knew exactly what to say, the truth.

"I don't really like any of the guys in our year." She stared, hoping the next words would be good ones. "I prefer a more mature man, maybe one the senior classmen." Now all she needed was a closing statement. "They're quite cute."

            The group seemed to accept this answer at face value and moved on. The afternoon bell sounded and the students left the grass and filed into the various departments where their next class was held. As Scarlet entered her combat class she worn a small smile. She took her seat and pulled out her notebook without giving her classmates the usual glares they were accustomed to. _Looks like I'm O.K at group dynamics._ She laughed mentally.

***

            Squall felt a painful nudge in his side, and then another, this time a little harder. He rolled over onto is back and looked up. He saw a figure standing above him, the rays of light disguised his identity. Squall tried to focus on the figure's face but was barely conscious so only ended up fainting again.

"You never could give up, could you." The figure said.

            Squall heard these words, before drifting back into the shadowy state of sleep he'd been in for the last three days. When he came to, he in what looked like a small cottage. The walls were rot stone, some with little weeds growing through the shadowed cracks. Squall strained his aching head and a saw warm, glowing fire into the centre of the room. He watched the flickering flames dance across the burning wood. He heard the banging of wood on metal. A figure moved in front of the fire holding a bag. The figure moved to closer to the bed were Squall was laying.

"Finally you've got up." The figure laughed.

            Squall sat silently, unsure of his location. His nausea prevented his eyes from focusing on the face before him. A blurred array of facial features hazed before him, with blonde hair.

"Who are you?" Squall groaned.

            The face became more and more clearer to Squall. He watched a familiar grin grow across it's face, almost ear to ear. His focus returned and Squall looked upon a face he hadn't set eyes on for eighteen years. "Sefeir." He moaned trying to get to his feet. Sefeir's hand came to touch Squall's shoulder, pushing Squall back down. Squall was unsure if the gesture was that of a friend or a captor.

"Correct my friend." He grinned, putting particular emphasis on the final word. "Now what I'm I going to do with you?" He laughed.

***

"Rinoa!" Quistis screamed.

            Rinoa had been unconscious for the last hour. Quistis' attempts at waking had failed. Her motionless body had lain on the floor in a perfect stasis, but now showed sighs of moved. Rinoa's eye lids opened and the two black gems beneath stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm O.K now." She said, noticing the tearful eyes of her friend. 

            Quistis helped Rinoa to her feet, she was still unsteady. The two staggered to the sofa and Rinoa crashed onto the soft cushions.

"Was it, Squall?" She inquired, hesitantly. "Is he all right?"

            Rinoa thought about the question she was asked. She felt it strange that had to think on what she already knew. 'A Sorceresses powers linked her to the ones she loves.', that is what Edea used to say to her, it proved to be true. She gave a gentle nod to her friend sitting anxiously in the chair opposite to the sofa.

"I thought he was gone." She pondered for a moment. "But now, I think he's all right."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

So Sefeir's back, but is he friend or foe to Squall. Next chapter is in progress, sorry for the long wait. Also I know Rinoa_2003 will be happy with the appearance of Sefeir.

The Ever So Slightly Insane: Dark Eva.


	9. I The Lion, You The Knight

Final Fantasy: Scarlet Eyes  
  
Author's Rants: Hey all I'm back! Thanks to all my gracious reviewers and readers. Again, sorry about the long time between updates. So enjoy the new chapter! I don't own Final Fantasy, it characters, locations etc. However I do own my original characters so don't steal them.  
  
Chapter 9: I the Lion, You the knight.  
  
Scarlet, Tyranis, Araina and Sonya all stood outside Xu's office along with all their classmates. Their exam results would be known to them as soon as Xu came out of her office holding the script that contained their grades. The four students all were standing silently and with equal anxiety. Scarlet watched the rest of the students in her year as they congregated in their little groups and discussed their varying issue and problems. A few weeks ago Scarlet would have looked down on this behavior, but as she turned to look at her three friends she realized that she too had become part of her own little group. She smiled at the thought.  
  
They heard a small thumping inside Xu's office and a silence ensued, which seemed like no breath was being drawn in the corridor. The was a creaking and the handle of her office turned slowly, finally Xu emerged carrying a stack of papers. She was quickly surrounded by a crowd of excited students but called for silence almost as soon as they reached her.  
  
"O.K kids settle down." She said calmly. "I just want to say that this has been one of our best years set of exams with only marginal failures by a few students. I am very proud of you all."  
  
Scarlet watched as Xu glanced over the pile of papers, she felt a strange fear come over her; not anxiety or nerves but fear. Fear, fear of rejection, fear of failure, fear of being viewed as lesser than her fellow classmates. Crossing her arms over her chest, she felt a strange coldness wash over her body. She was a stranger to this emotion and felt the bitterness of her fear wash over her whole being. And she came to know that this was what being human was, to be afraid, and inexplicably his did not bother her.  
  
"Araina Trepe, 96%, grade 1." Xu said, handing Araina her paper.  
  
Araina jumped up and down at her near perfect score and received gracious hugs from Tyranis and Sonya. Scarlet gave her a smile and one of her patented nods, which Araina received and gratefully reimbursed. But, deep in her mind Araina was not as happy as she projected; she still felt a great emptiness inside her heart that she felt needed filling, but by who was still unclear to her. Her smile became more somber as glanced over the array of ticks and praises held within her paper. She close her paper fast and looked on to see what her friends got in the exams.  
  
***  
  
Squall watched the dim light climb over the rocky hills of centra. Sitting in the straw bed Sefeir had provided he lay motionless as the suns rays brushed against his face. He had slept peacefully that and night and the night before that but today he would have to return back to Balamb and Rinoa. He wondered how Sefier would take it.  
  
Over the two nights Squall had spent in the quant little cottage by the sea, he had come to notice a great shift in Sefier's demeanor; no longer the rash warrior with something to prove to the world, not even a hint of his old temper and hot headedness, it seemed that Sefier Almsly had finally grown up. This both gladdened and scared Squall at the same time.  
  
A rustling came within earshot of Squall and he turned to see Sefier enter the room wearing his familiar grey leather jacket. The only thing that he had changed was his hair, it was now longer and hung low enough to brush against the shoulders of his jacket. He also noticed Sefier had started growing his fringe, although barely more than tickling the tip of his forehead it was still very noticeable to someone who had known Sefier. He walked over the bed and sat down at the end, his Gunblade strapped to his side. Squall looked at him with a mix of happiness and confusion and wondered what happened to the Sefier that used to terrorize the Garden. "So today we will go back to Balamb." Said Sefier looking at the rising sun as it rose above the mountains into the cloudless sky.  
Squall nodded, but before he could return to the place he came to know as home he needed to know something.  
  
"Sefier." Squall said as he rose from his bed to sit next to him. "Why are you here?"  
  
Sefier let out a somber sigh as he got to his feet. He paced around the small room for a while before facing Squall with his answer.  
  
"Why are we all here Squall?" he laughed. "You ask too general a statement." He grinned.  
  
"Why are you here in Centra, why are you taking care of me and why were you out in the desert that day you found me? Still too general for you?" Squall grinned back.  
  
And in that instant Squall felt the same feeling towards his now friendly nemesis as he had all those years ago. He saw in him the fire which he thought had been strangled and he felt within a great suspicion towards him. He wondered if Sefier felt the same way. Squall rose to his feet and walked over to the corner of the room. He picked up his Lionhart from were it lay and swung it around a little before strapping it to his belt.  
  
Without words the two left the cottage and headed towards the great ocean that lay before them. Side by side they reached the water's edge and stared out into the seemingly endless blue haze. Sefier looked round at Squall staring out into the water. He thought of the great defeat he had suffered from Squall and his past as the Sorceress' knight. It was strange, even after all that had happened he still thought of himself as Sir Almsly of Ultimicia.  
  
***  
  
Sonya looked over her exam paper laying in her bed. She had received an 86% mark in the mid-term, which although nowhere near as good a mark as her other friends got it still pleased her. In the Balamb Garden, a mark of 75% or above meant the student was awarded a grade 1, which allowed them to participate in the final exam. Sonya opened her bed side cabinet and slipped her paper into the drawer. She then reached into the second drawer a pulled out her mobile phone. Holding it in front of her, she dialed in her friend's number and held the little blue box to her ear.  
  
"Hey Scarlet, it's Sonya, what's up?"  
  
Across in the Lionhart residence Scarlet rubbed her tired eyes as she held the receiver to her ear. Sonya and her had become closer than either had to Tyranis and Araina, guess it was the whole 'new girl' thing that help bring them along as friends. They had frequently had conversations over the phone, but never this late before. Scarlet guessed that she must have wanted to discuss her grades. She rolled over in her bed to lie on her stomach.  
  
"Hi Sonya, I'm fine." She yawned. "What's with the midnight phone call?" She said looking at her bedside clock.  
  
"Oh just wanted to have a chat, that's all. So you must be real pleased with your mark in the midterms?"  
  
Scarlet swiveled over to face her beside table where her exam paper lay, with her 96% printed in red ink. She was please it was the top mark, but slightly disheartened that she shared it with someone else. She reasoned that sharing her mark with a friend is a little better than sharing it with someone totally obnoxious (Image of Trowa Maxwell entered her head).  
  
"Yeah, it's as good as I could have hoped for, I guess." Scarlet said unsurely. "So was there something you wanted to say to me?"  
  
In her dorm room Sonya bit her upper lip tight and wondered if she should tell her the secret she kept.  
  
"O.K, you know in History," She started. "How Instructor Lionhart was talking about Guardian Forces?"  
  
"Yeah," Sonya spoke cautiously. "What about it?"  
  
"What if I told you I had one."  
  
Scarlet span round to a stand, still clutching the phone. She thought of her sleeping Leviathan that rested in her mind. It had never occurred her that others in her school could obtain G.F's the way she did. She knew Tyranis had Shiva and Carbuncle, he told her how his parents had given them, but never had she known of anyone else to poses a Guardian. She stood silently in thought.  
  
"I would tell you I have one too."  
  
***  
  
Rinoa sat downstairs in her armchair. She put down her lesson planner and listened to the mumblings coming from upstairs. She was very pleased and also very proud of how Scarlet had opened up to the people around. She and Rinoa could now have long conversations about varying topics. Rinoa had strange feelings towards Scarlet; when they talked they were like sisters, which really was what they were (Sisters-In-Law to be precise), but she looked at her as a child, her niece, which is what she came as. Mrs. Lionhart lay back in her chair and remembered what she'd seen on the news tha day.  
  
The oppositions party in Esther was kicking up a fuss about President Loire's policies on prisons and penal reform. It seemed that a few activists had started a riot outside the palace gates, some making death threats to Laguna and his family. Scarlet Loire. Rinoa wondered what would happen if she read out that name when taking registration. She had often been tempted to read out Scarlet's real name and pretend it was a slip-up, just to end the lie. But a sense of the trust placed her and Squall stopped her from doing so.  
  
She heard a creak in the house which she first dismissed as coming from upstairs. Rising from her chair she heard it again, she walked over to the living room and saw a handsome figure standing before her. She ran into his chest and wrapped her arms round his back. Squall stroked her black hair gently as she cried into him.  
  
"Squall."  
  
Suddenly she stopped her tears and looked into his pearly eyes, before hitting him across the shoulder. "Where the hell have you been?" She shouted. Squall smiled back at her and her scowl softened to a grin.  
  
"He was with me." A voice from the other side of the room said.  
  
Rinoa turned to the blonde figure beside her. She looked him up and down, berely believing who was standing beside her. She put her arm on his firm shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Good to see you Sefier."  
  
Sefier smiled at her somberly before looking back at Squall. His face had become saddened and pale. Rinoa walked back to him and touched his face, running her soft hand down its side. Staring straight into his eyes she saw what he had seen and felt the pain he had felt. "Edea, she's.." Rinoa winced.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was too late."  
  
Rinoa scowled with darkened features. Her face grew pale and motionless but it was her eyes that shocked the most. They had become red like spilt blood. The orbs burned brightly and illuminated the room and Squall and Sefier backed away from the energy that now formed around her. Her sorceress powers had been reawakened. Purple energy swirled around her body.  
  
"Who!" She screamed.  
  
"It was a demon, Crimson." Squall whispered.  
  
"Call the others," Rinoa said, the energy around her receading. "He must be destroyed."  
  
Sefier watched Rinoa drift up the stairs and recalled the last time he'd seen her powers unleashed. Crimson, he'd heard that name before. A demon that had claimed the domain of Odin, the Guardian Force he himself had killed. Sefier had also heard rumors of Crimson's secret army that he was forming in the shadows of Odin's dark castle. He wondered what else hid in that castle, for he knew a demon just released from the under realm would not yet have the strength to fight and kill an established sorceress, even one who not used her powers for a while. He kept his thoughts to himself, rumors and legends were of no use to the Lionhart's situation. Another thought entered his head.  
  
"Wonder what the rest of the gang will think of me turning up." He laughed mentally.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well that's it for the ninth chapter. Hopefully you won't have to wait another month and a half for chapter 10. Just a note, please review this chapter with any comments on the story. It is only by reviews that I know if my story is reaching people. So drag your cursor to that little button and left click.  
  
Dark Eva. 


	10. Clouds Gathering

Final Fantasy: Scarlet Eyes

Author's Rants: Hi everyone. Thanks for all your reviews. I tried very hard to get this chapter up as soon as possible. Sorry to Kool Kraizer, whom I said that this chapter would be loaded on Friday, computer busted.

 If it is possible could any reviewers try and include: descriptions of weapons and/or limit breaks the characters could use. Full credit will be given in the opening rants of the chapter they are included in. Anyway enjoy chapter ten.

Chapter 10: Clouds Gathering.

          Rinoa put down the phone and walked over to the living room were Squall was sitting. On the wooden coffee table in front of him, lay an old book. The cover was made of ancient leather, which now was beginning to become rotten around the edges. The title 'Oculus Infernos' was indented in the cover in joined up writing. Squall traced round the indentation slowly with his forefinger. The book had come from the Garden's library, the title translated into English as 'The Eye of Hell'. 

The Oculus was the most comprehensive guide to demonology and magic that the Garden had. It contained all the major demons, their subordinates and myths. It was written by the Esterians in the time before the first Lunar Cry event, and was the most accurate reference either Squall or Rinoa had encountered. The name, Eye of Hell, came from the tale of the death of the first child of the Hyne, and how on his way to the nether-realm, his left eye was torn from his head a fell back to Earth into the hands of a shaman. The Eye possessed t76his shamen's mind and revealed to him the knowledge of the Hyne, which he wrote into the blank pages of a book which later became the Oculus. It was acquired by the Garden from the Trabians at the century before the lunar cry in exchange for warriors to protect the Trabia Garden during the first sorceress war.

Squall had rented it out the day before, after Rinoa had calmed down. Stepping into the library brought back memories to him. The cram sessions, the hidden draw point, the place of refuge during the faculty's revolt. Now it was quieter than he remembered as he walked through the main doors. Only high level staff, of which Squall was, could enter the Occult section of the library. It was an entire room unto itself, dark and lamp-lit, dimly so. As he walked through the creakey corridor he saw the array of leather books, all old, all tattering. The Oculus was contained in a glass box on ageing oak podium. Squall approached the book with an undetermined caution, which he did not know why he bore. As he lifted the glass box and placed it to the side, he felt some strange force being exorcised from it. Squall knew of the spirits and other evils that haunted the world, but such an exaunt of power, he had never felt before. He kept a close watch over her eyes, looking closely for any signs of purple pigmentations. She came and sat down beside him, gently touching his shoulder.

"Find anything on Crimson?" She said staring at the closed book.

          Squall opened the Oculus and flipped through a few of the tattered pictures until reaching his desired page. The page seemed to stand out from all the others, it was slightly older, slightly darker than the others but still keeping in with the age of the cover. Tracing over the page in his mind he read to his wife what he'd found out.

"Crimson," He started. "He's an upper level demon for sure. In Centraian mythology there are four class demons. Looks like Crimson is the second most powerful class of demon, a Dijinn, this Oculus defines him as a fire beast with vast intelligence."

          Rinoa leant over Squall and stared over the page. It had a picture of a cloaked figure with bright eyes that shown out in the night. Tracing over the picture with her finger she imagined his severed head falling to the ground and her holding the blood soaked blade.

"Hold up honey. He's the second most powerful class." She said grabbing the book from her husband. "Who's the first?"

          Taking the book back from his wife he glanced over the next few pages. "Well, anything? She said impatiently.

"It doesn't say anything about the first level of Dijinn. I've got more on Crimson though." He said hopefully. Rinoa nodded for him to continue. "The Afeeta, the second class of Dijinn," He quoted robotically. "Are Demon-like beings whose veins flow with fire instead of blood. When they are mortally wounded, out from them will burst flames until they are consumed with fire. They can live for thousands of years, sometimes even forever, but they are not immortal, they especially fear the falling stars that the Hyne would throw at them to punish their sins." He stared up at his wife, her face deep in thought.

"So that's how we kill the bastard?" She grinned.

"Yeah hun, that would work except we can't just ask the Hyne to hurl a few stars at a monster that's at quarrel with us." He exclaimed without sounding too sarcastic. Squall new of the Hyne and how she could never get involved with the affairs of mortals, no matter the services the mortals had provided in her name. "But listen to this, 'Often, men would capture the Afeeta with the aid of talismans and spells, given to them by the ancients of Trabia.

"The Shamans of Winter Island!" She shouted happily.

Nodding, Squall left his seat and picked up the phone. The Shamans of the Winter Isle, he had met then before during his time as a fledgling SeeD. They were by no means an evil race but often demanded a lot in exchange for a favour. He wondered what task he would have them perform for use of their magics.

"What did Selphie and Irvine say when you called them?"

"They're coming to see Sonya tomorrow; Selphie said they'd stop in before nightfall." She said softly.

"Good, what about Cid, how is he doing?"

          Rinoa's face fell slightly. She didn't want to tell Squall that the man that had guided him through his carrer was now a void of sadness because he couldn't reach his wife in time before she was murdered and her body left to rot.

"As well as can be expected, all things considered. You better hurry and phone Quistis." She left it at that, as did he.

***

          Scarlet watched the grey clouds swirl about in the usually clear skies. The giant dome that was the Training Centre was made of strong glass. The clouds stood ominously over her; she almost forgot she was in Combat class, in combat. A swipe from Araina's newly modified 'Onyx Sting' reminded her. She shifted to the side, the whip missing her body but catching her Dra'Kan around the blade. The two were at a stand off, Araina pulling hard on her weapon trying to wrench from Scarlet's hands. She held tight though, watching Instructor Dincht walk round the various pairs of students, she released that if she spun round using the chain of her opponents weapon for leverage, she could blast her with a fire ball and Araina would be floored. She also released that the Instructor would have her head, not to mention Tyranis and Sonya.

          Deciding against her primary plan Scarlet cast a nice float spell on Araina, lifting her from the ground and leaving her scrambling around in the air. Instructor Dincht paced round Araina's floating body, smiling he came up close to her face.

"You should have watched for that one." He cast a dispel on her, after the golden haze of the dispel had broken the floats hold on Araina, she fell to the ground with a hard clump. 

          Feeling the same sense of envy and agony as before their friendship had came to be, Araina let loose a scowl over to Scarlet before taking a seat at a nearby boulder. Scarlet too feeling a almost forgotten rivalry that she thought might have been exaunted from their lives. Just then, a slender figure passed through the training centre entrance gates. 

          Quistis drifted through the greenery of the centre as if a spirit, her face vacant as she glided through the mesh of sparing students. The paleness and defeated expressions on her face where seen by Araina from across the field. She could only remember one other time when her mother had looked this way, when her daddy had died. Araina wanted run and hold her mother, and know why she had come here with a desperate face. 

          Eventually reaching Zell, she put her head next to his shoulder and whispered something that Araina's ears couldn't deceiver. Like a disease, the expression had spread unto Zell and now he too become filled with sadness. The two, as if no longer living, limped out of the training centre and into the shadows of the Garden. The pair traversed the corridors of the vast Garden until reaching the first floor staff room. They entered to see Squall and Rinoa sitting together sharing a cup of coffee.

"How is Cid?" Zell said anxiously.

Rinoa and Squall both sat silent with lowered heads. Zell did not speak again.

***

          Sitting her room, pencil and paper in hand, Araina sketched down a body. It had a rounded face with a defined chin and hints of a shaven moustache. She had always been a good artist, ever since her mom and dad enrolled her in art classes when she was four. There she learned about tone and shade, colour and life drawing. People where always her favourite subjects she would make her dad sit for hours while she sketched him on her notepad. After a few months in the class she was offered a place in the advanced life drawing class. Her mom came into the class the next day and told her teacher that things at hoe would prevented her from attended any of her classes at the art school again.

          The gliding pencil next formed and shaded a thin but muscular body dressed in a white lab coat. Moving up the page it drew in a pair of spectacles, she shaded over the lenses, leaving the eyes hidden. Finally the artist signed it 'daddy' before slipping it into a drawer. Doorbell.

          The door creaked open and in stampeded Araina friends, luckily Quistis was at the Lionhart's. Sonya jumped onto the couch in living room and Tyrains and Scarlet sat down on the cream leather chairs next to her. Araina walked in the room and sat on the floor, leaning on the couch. Sonya called for the attention of the room. Only Sonya and Scarlet knew what was to be discussed.

"Hey guys we've got something to talk about."

***

          Rinoa and Quistis sat silently in the living room while Zell and Squall talked in the kitchen. He had hold his friend what they had found in the Oculus about Crimson. Zell more then any other of the six children of the orphanage, had a special affinity with Matron. When vile Sefier would tease him and call him chicken-wuss, it was Matron who came to his comfort and whispered in his ear that Sefier was just jealous because he was so brave. Zell still remembered all the things his Matron had told the children all those years ago.He hoped that she was in peace wherever she was. Sefier walked into the kitchen.

          He had cut his hair so it was the same as when he was the sorceresses knight. Squall watched Zell closely as Sefier navigated towards him, observing a lack of burning anger that he usually held to Sefier, maybe he had believed everything Sefier had held to Squall. He stepped out in front of Sefeir, cutting him off and facing up to him Zell scowled. Maybe not then. Doorbell.

          Selphie and Irvine walked into the living room greeted by hugs and kisses by Rinoa and Quistis. The men came in from the kitchen and sat. Rinoa called the room to silence.

"We've got to talk."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hooray anther chapter finished. Like the thing I did comparing the old generation with the new? Did you didn't you, tell me in your review. Next chapter on it's way.

Dark Eva.


	11. Watcher

Final Fantasy: Scarlet Eyes

Chapter 11: Watcher.

          Crimson tapped his claw against the harsh steel of his throne. The shadows danced behind the pale moonlight, they swirled around the throne room and highlighted the red in his eyes. Watching this, Morgana leant out from behind her hiding place from behind the drapes. For the past free days she had watched him go about himself. His day consisted mainly of torturing random slaves that and the misfortune of walking past him when his mood was dire. That and the infernal tapping that drove Morgana mad. For hours on end, tap, tap, tap, he seemed to know that he was being observed and the clicking of claw to metal would drive out his watcher but she persevered. She glided from the curtains to the doors and turned making it look like she was just entering the hall. After completing her stride towards him, she knelt before Crimson and rose again.

"Something to report." He hissed glumly, holding his head up with his free arm.

Tap.

"No my lord, nothing, its just…"

Tap.

"It's just what Morgana?" He growled. 

Tap.

"The dragons tell me the lunar cannon nears completion, and I am still unaware of its capabilities."

Tap.

"I see."

He rose.

"Now Morgana I see that I've  kept you in the dark long enough." He spoke low and in whispers. "Come, let me show you the making of us."

          The two figure left the room and traversed the hallways of the fortress passing the watchful eyes of the servants who scampered and shuffled to remove themselves from Lord Crimson's sight. With a jealous admiration she watched the smaller dragons who were in conversations part to let them stride past them. Watching his steady body she longed for his control, his power. The Hyne herself couldn't keep this Afeeta contained, she wondered what power he had yet to reveal to everyone. 

          Thy reached the end of long hallway to a dark, grey stoned room. There was a broad circular table in the middle of the cylindrical room. Crimson approached this while Morgana stood back and observed his actions. He pressed down hard on the table and a small section, just high enough for him to pass through, opened up in the room. A strange aura filled Morgana's mind, the energy the emanated from this place was unusual to her, it carried no distinction, not good nor evil, simply there. Through the opening was a narrow stair way, blue light was thrown onto the walls but the source was unknown to her. He lead her down these stairs that coiled and corkscrewed round as is reptilian in nature. As the two descended, the light slowly intensified, subtly at first, until Morgana strained to keep her eyes open as the light impaired her sight and made her stagger about the stairs. She glanced over to Crimson, who strode fast and steady the pale light being absorbed by his black mask.

          Feeling the ground bellow her level out, Morgana's walk being steadier. Her remaining vision told Morgana that this room was long and broad, rectangular in shape. She sensed something in the centre of the room, the source of the light. Crimson overtook her and went deep into the light, for a moment there was nothing, then the blue the covered the room dimmed until Morgana could see clearly the demon holding a small sphere in his claw. It was only about the size of an orange but she cold feel the energy that came from it. 

"This is the stone of the Estherian Talamasca." He boomed proudly.

"The order of  Hyne's Sorceresses." She gasped. "I thought it was lost in the first great magic war, how did you come about it?" She said glaring at him with intrigue.

          The Talamasca where the Hyne's White magic guardians, pure sorceresses. They were her presence on Earth and kept the peace, until Adel and the first sorceress war. Before being defeated by Laguna Loire and his allies, Adel searched for the stone and tracked it to the Talamasca's sanctuary in the sky. The stone was taken and the Order was slaughtered. It was said that Adel transported the stone to the farthest outstretch of the nether realm where even the Hyne could not reach it. The stone itself contain a forgotten magic called 'Transdution', according to sorceress archives the effect of transdution magic has never been observed.

"The stone came to me," He began. "When I was trapped in that hell the Hyne threw me into."

"I don't understand. Surely the stone wasn't just lying there for you to pick up."

          He let out a hoarse laugh that bounded about the room. He lurched forward as if to whisper into Morgana's ear. As he lent Morgana could see, for the first time, several spines that protruded from his back, their form could be seen from the indend they left on his cloak. His face close to hers now.

"In the nether realm," He began. "There are several plains of existence, when the Hyne cast me down there, I was placed in the plain of flame. It consisted of fire and ash, the very ground blistered my skin. They stone was on a podium at the end of this plain. It was surrounded by astral guardians. I am sure you are familiar with them."

          Morgana nodded. The astral guardians (Or spectral warriors as they where more commonly known.), where the Lords Hades' minions, after relieving him of Guardian Force status the Hyne commissioned him as the underworld's keeper. She had no idea however that he and Crimson had ever been on the same plain before.

"I am, Lord Crimson." She said, her voice low with interest. "And what next?"

"With my powers still dwindling I could not defeat the guardians, so I waited." His gaze seemed distant to Morgana, as if he was somewhere else. "Once enough of my strength had returned I took the stone and used a portion of its power to tear a rift between plains to allow me back to this existence.

          Morgana tried to absorb and understand the things she had been told. The convience of the placement of the stone confused her. And what of Lord Hades, surely master of the demon underworld would not allow such a precious object to leave his realm? However this wasn't important, the stone was ere and in Crimson's grasp, Morgana's hopes of the SeeD's defeating him so she could draw his magic seemed less likely now.

"And where does the stone fit into the design of the Lunar Cannon?" Her inquisitive mind verbalised.

"Ah, now that is something very special."

***

          Tyranis left the Trepe house last from the group, the topic of G.Fs still fresh in his mind. Araina was the only one in the group who did not posses a guardian, during the conversations they had Tyranis could detect the simmering frustration within her. In all the time Tyranis had known her, he would have never pegged Araina as the jealous type, although it could have helped that Scarlet brought Araina's lack of guardianship at every available opportunity.

          Shiva, Carbuncle, Leviathan and Quezcotyl; these were the four guardians captured by the Tyranis, Sonya and Scarlet. Scarlet and Sonya had told him how their guardians had conversed with them several times since acquiring them. Neither of his guardians had communicated with him throughout his life, he wondered if they were even still inside him. 

          Walking along the promenade, he watched the moon cast its reflection across the ocean. Deep across the water two red dots, barely visible, rested on the point between water and sky. Straining his eyes, Tyranis tried to see where they came from, but his sight could not reach them. He continued walking, his parents were having their friends round, it wasn't often he got to see aunt Selphie and Uncle Irvine. He enjoyed the company of his parent's friends, even Instructor Trepe, when outside of school, was fun to be around, but he sensed there would be no jokes and stories at this meeting. Red, in the corner of his sight. 

          He turned round again, those to dots were directly across from him, he looked behind him, when he had last looked at them he was way down the road, how far away were those things? To his surprise he found them moving towards him. The dots flickered across the waves leaving a spray of water at either side of their path. As they came closer the dots began to have form behind them: long and red, claws and fangs, scales and spikes. Tyranis' blood froze, there was a crimson raptor flying toward him.

          Its wings flapped so close to the water but never graced it with their touch, the water spray was from the sheer speed at which the monster flew. Tyranis had his shear trigger Gunblade drawn and ready, he would slay this as he done the other. His confidence soared until the scarlet eyes caught him. Held in their gaze his blade fell to the floor with a clang. With his eyes locked on the raptor's, Tyranis was in a trance. The raptor landed beside his paralysed body and scoped him up with his steel-like claws then took of into the sky. Before the trance took full effect and Tyranis feel fully asleep, he heard a faint grumbling around him. These moans seemed to form words inside his head.

_You who were the slayer will now be slain. You who have feasted on the victory of the kill, will now be feasted upon._

          The lowest of the clouds danced and played around Tyranis' head, his hair blew about his face, he was silent and without stir, as the huge dragon carried him across the ocean and into the sky.

          Scarlet had walked Sonya back to her dorm, after a brief chat Scarlet left her friend and started the walk home. It took her across the promenade, the moon was high at its zenith and the sky was clear, without a cloud to blemish the purity of the blue. Suddenly, she stumbled over something metallic, after regaining composure she turned to look at the object. Instantly recognising the blade as Tyranis', she picked it up and looked around, no one to be seen. Again checking the ground she saw a few speckles of blood dotted about the cobbled path. 

          She panicked and ran back to the house to get Squall. Po entering the house she heard muttering voices of adults, normally she would have hung around the porch to eavesdrop, but there was no time. As she darted into the, the blade clutched in her arms, the group of people looked round in dismay. __

_"_Scarlet," Rinoa began. "Where's Tyranis?" she said staring at the blade scarlet held.   

"He's gone. There was blood."


End file.
